


沉醉于广袤群星之间

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter), sylvansue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anchors, Extended Metaphors, Heartbeats, Identity Issues, M/M, Overstimulation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: 漫画原著：无论在地球上的哪一个角落，克拉克都可以听见并分辨出布鲁斯的心跳。如果DCEU电影宇宙里的克拉克在与布鲁斯相遇前就听到了他的心跳，又会发生什么呢？





	1. 潘多拉的黑色盒子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drunk with the great starry void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971100) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife). 



> “而我，无限渺小之生灵，  
> 沉醉于广袤群星  
> 之间，  
> 感受自己如纯净深渊  
> 一隅，  
> 如同，那神秘的  
> 图景，  
> 我与群星一起旋转，  
> 心在风中自由无拘。”  
> \--选自篇目：诗歌，诗集《黑岛纪事》*，聂鲁达

“成为一座岛屿。”玛莎说。

但噪音太过嘈杂。而没有谁能是一座孤岛，他不知道该怎么做才能将噪音屏蔽在外。冰箱电流的嗡鸣，荧光灯的闪烁呜咽，蠕虫的爬行声。在百万英尺之外百万英里高的混凝土上的玻璃挤压破裂产生的尖锐响声，英语与不能理解的语言的词汇，人们肺叶中的气流，他们发出的尖叫。高频的声音让人更难忍受。克拉克尖叫回去。地毯痛苦不堪。

“专注在我这里。”她说着，将他拥进怀里，告诉他只去听一种声音。

一种声音。或许他可以选择。或许并没有选择，因为他的做法和所有孩子都一样，专注于聆听母亲的心跳，寻找安全与亲密的感觉。

噪音终于远去。

*

问题在于，他不能永远躲在她的怀抱里生活上学。

虽然他感官敏锐，可却不受控制；就像让婴儿去握一根铅笔，这需要运动肌的技能还根本不存在呢，在充分锻炼、有足够强壮的肌肉和足够长的手指之前都不可能。感觉像用一双小手拿着蜡笔或地面涂鸦的粉笔，在大面积的桌面或墙面上乱涂一气。

哪怕克拉克已经不再是个孩子了，可在他的意识里，问题就是这样棘手。

关键是克拉克努力尝试过，他一直试图寻找能够让他驻足的锚点，寻找能让他在自己感受到的世间万象中专注下来的声音。因为他的注意力经常被四方吸引，听到各式各样的声音，最引人入胜的。最烦人的，最令人不快的，或者最让人 **痛苦** 的声音。

而当他试图将这些声音 **屏蔽** 在外时，世界便沉寂下来，这让他的血管砰砰跳动，回荡着自己的恐惧。而万事万物也随之停滞。

某种程度上，就像他能按下这个世界的暂停键一样，克拉克从没听说过还有其他人能做到这一点。他注视着人们喊叫中保持张开的双唇，朝着他脸飞过来却悬停在半空的球，仿佛有一只隐形的手接住的正在落地的盘子，而同时世间安静无声。但声音再度降临后他的感觉会比之前还要糟糕，盘子砸在地上破碎的声音，球撞到他脸上的感觉，老师冲着他嚷嚷的方式。生活如无轨列车一般在他身侧游曳不休。

然后。

然后他听到了那个心跳。

它听起来像大地自身的声音，深沉缓慢，宽广深邃。像河流中的卵石般圆润平滑。

它听起来像他在照片中见过的大教堂，有着内部的回声、充满力量与光明，就算那搏动变快时也是从容不迫的。

那心跳听上去让人感到安全。

他借力于那心跳定心生活，穿衣时不必因材质感受而皱起眉毛，品尝食物时不会尝出虫子，腐败或者烧焦的部分，睁眼时只看到物品表面而不是所有内外细节。那心跳让他驻足于当下。克拉克将自己的心跳速率调整到与其同步，终于，即使周边世界放缓步伐，他的时间却能流动起来。一切变得可控。

“——拉克，克拉克，你在听吗？”他的妈妈会问他。

终于，克拉克可以吸一口气，在袜子中蜷起脚趾，耳朵里听着那心跳回答：“在的。”

*

一分钟大致被分解为三十个小节：一次吸气，一次呼气。表面上简单的 **嘭咚** 一声糅合了多声部的合唱，那是一曲四部和声。两个心房、两个心室、主动脉，动脉以及心脏瓣膜和——

他阅读了有关心跳的文章，认为那心跳一定属于某位运动员，因此它能够跳动得如此舒缓。心率的世界纪录保持者能够让心跳慢到每分钟26次，或许克拉克是能够找出那心跳属于哪个人的。

夏季奥运会正在进行。他充满希冀地关注着比赛，试图聆听那里的心跳。有那么多缓慢的心跳聚集在一起，那里的声音肯定听上去会不一样，易于定位。

克拉克猜对了，他的确发觉了一组缓慢搏动的心脏。观看比赛有助于让他知道该什么时候去仔细听。观看那些运动员为赛事热身能让他及时留心哪些心脏会为比赛降临而加速搏动，那些舒缓的心跳会在哪一刻以接近常人的频率搏动。

但他没能在那些心跳中找到自己聆听的那一个。

相比起来，那些心跳听上去渺小无比，两者间的差距就像敲一下勺子和敲一口钟的差距一样，像商店里淋了水的草莓和在阳台上生长阳光下熟透的甜美果实的差距一样，像从他的镜片后看到的世界和没有镜片遮挡后色彩分明纤毫毕现的世界的差距一样。

也许那心跳的主人参加的是其他项目，或者压根没参加这些比赛。不是说克拉克在奥运会结束后就不再琢磨那个心跳了，虽然说实话，知道心跳的主人是谁并不重要。他也没打算去见这个人。这种事情听上去就挺令人不安了。克拉克是否将自己的呼吸调整到与那心跳同步的节奏，是否依靠那心率来提醒自己放慢足下步伐，是否以那嘭咚声提示自己放轻手上力度，那声音是否像巨大华美的贝壳回音一般缱绻于他的耳畔，对那个人来说没有任何区别。

据说倾听海螺的时候其实是听不到大海的声音的，你听到的只是空气的回响和共鸣，大海的声音只是幻觉。

**但那是真的。** 克拉克想道。

如果那其实像太阳和月亮的关系一样呢？在日全食中，太阳和月亮将彼此的身影完全遮掩，但它们的天作之合只是因为引力产生了平衡。它们的天作之合是因为彼此间的引力让它们转到了恰当的位置。

如果那其实像那两种蝴蝶的关系一样呢？橙黑相间的帝王蝶和副王蛱蝶在颜色上别无二致。而科学家曾认为唯有帝王蝶是有毒的，温和无毒的副王蛱蝶只是在用相似的颜色隐藏自己。但现在他们研究发现副王蛱蝶也是有自己的毒性的。

还没有明确的是谁在引领，谁在跟随。

如果，他想道，其实你听到的贝壳里海洋的回声并非幻觉，反而是贝壳为那回声而 **存在** ，在没有海洋的情况下依然承载着大海的歌声。

承载着住在贝壳里回声的归处。

（他是那贝壳，还是那寻找归处的回声？）

*

“克拉克，亲爱的，你要听我们说。”

“但是你知道我们就是你的父母，我们爱你对不对？我们永远爱你，儿子。”

尽管如此……

如此。

尽管如此，得知真相还是让人难过。

这真相过于庞大，过于虚幻，过于空洞，已经超出了他的胸膛所能容纳的范围。

克拉克无法透过这真相呼吸，好像迷失在黑暗中一样。他挥舞着手臂，试图跨过深渊到达另一端，一边紧攥着已知的一切不能放手。他被陷在了中间，可仍然不敢挪动一步，头顶的天空如同一个黑暗的容器，把他困在农场和农田旁边——

来自地球的声音跨越虚空响起。一阵来自不可知、不可见、不可触摸的边缘的回声为克拉克划下了安全的界线。

一个彼岸。（一颗星辰，一个心跳）

*

那心跳也不是一直和缓。它有时鸣响一个充满好奇的高音，有时跳出一个气恼的 **啧** 音，就像舌头轻触牙齿。以正常人同等心率搏动特别特别常见，这种情况一般发生在夜晚。然而即使那心跳以日常两倍的速率搏动，它依然沉稳悠扬，听上去如同音乐厅里的管弦乐演出，是长笛，铜管乐器与定音鼓的克制合奏，是伴着加农炮声的《1812序曲》。

克拉克思考过那心跳的主人是否做过噩梦。有时候他会把那心跳和自己的心跳弄混。有时他在夜里惊醒，心脏砰砰直跳，满溢着想要前往、追逐或逃离什么的渴求。有时夜幕低垂，明月高悬，他发现自己在用力深呼吸，试图放缓自己的心跳。（但在他们的同步中断后，他意识到那不是 **自己** 的心跳。）

这使得克拉克想要找到那个人，去见他，与他共同呼吸，直到那些噩梦离去。

这使得克拉克努力扩展自己的听力范围，搜寻环境中的线索，可这努力没什么用。一开始他只听到了如同来自于山巅的风声，如同冰川破碎的尖鸣声。

但克拉克认为也可能是他小时候糟糕的控制力的问题，因为自从他开始真正努力并成功控制自己的能力后（自从他意识到那听力是他 **能力** 的一部分，他有责任控制好后）他再也没听到过类似的声音，现在听来，那是风声，但类似于你在快速移动时产生的那种风声，那尖鸣是绳索而不是冰川的声音，又或许来自人类，警笛以及城市。

他的听力关注范围一定是过于宽广了。

他不想去听一整座城市，甚至连几个街区都用不着。克拉克只想听清那心跳的身周环境。也许能有一个名字，一个地点，一些相关线索，一点关于噩梦内容的暗示。他所恐惧的内容会与克拉克一样吗？

（会是同样的空洞，同样的回声吗？）

*

然而有的时候，有些情况下那心跳会加速，但唱起了一曲甜美的歌。克拉克第一次听到它在歌唱的时候，发现自己盯住了天花板。

望着夜空。

因为？因为那不是属于大地的平稳心跳。

那是来自 **群星** 的诱人歌声，引领你坠下高崖。

**相信我** ，它唱道。

**我会接住你。**

他差不多有半个小时对外界没有任何反应。

那心跳放缓下来后，他发现父母担忧了一个晚上，接下来的一周里都在问他那是怎么回事。

克拉克无论如何也讲不出那是怎么回事。直到很久以后，他终于能够把听力范围精确延展到肺部发出的声音之外，更加小心地延展到呼吸之间，听到气流离开嘴唇的形态，接触皮肤的感觉之后。

一个黏腻的声音，接着是另一个声音，一个饱含欲望的呻吟从重重钩刃唇 **齿** 间挣了出来。

**哦** ，克拉克想，他失去对能力的控制时将听力切了回来，发现自己的手已经伸到了裤子里，而同时他的心在共鸣，终于同样学会了如何去唱那支歌。 **哦** 。

*

那个夏天克拉克学会了如何去洗衣服。

*

克拉克在继续听下去和再也不去听之间纠结不已。他感到羞窘极了，虽然这比起面对他每日俱增的能力、他在宇宙中的位置、作业时害怕极了稍好一些。

但羞耻心一点也不好玩。就算他爸说这是成长的一部分也一样。

“爸，我是个 **外星人** 。”克拉克提醒他。

“那你也跟其他青春期男孩一样把床单搞得一团糟，而且还想把它藏起来。”他爸咧开嘴一笑，伸手试图揉乱他的头发。

克拉克望着那只手以令人痛苦的缓慢速度朝他伸来，他爸脸上的细微表情以毫秒改变，一只苍蝇飞过他们身侧却停留在半空，仿佛凝滞在琥珀之中。克拉克看着那只宽阔的手掌，农夫的手掌，他 **父亲** 的手掌，知道那会是温暖的。他爸面上诸多细微表情里没有怒火或迷惑，如果要描述的话，看起来更像如释重负。时间点滴流逝，他依然显得如释重负，那苍蝇悬在空中，翅膀在慢慢向下扇动。爸爸的手在一分分接近克拉克的头发。

**爸是真心这么想的** 。克拉克明白过来，也最终相信了它，让自己接受了言辞的安慰。听着那心跳结束了混响。

他假装要弓身躲开，步伐踏在那心跳回音的节拍上。

克拉克纵容爸爸揉乱了他的头发，知道有人爱着他。

*

最终是玛莎从他那里探寻出了真相。

“已经一年了，你还是会时不时露出那种表情。”她柔声道，手上给一只馅饼捏着花边。

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，视线回落到屋子里，那心歌正在消隐。刚才它又开始歌唱，如今那歌声织着融融炽意，就像克拉克的双颊一样。因为虽然他除了那心跳什么都 **没** 去听，但他明白那节韵代表着什么，因为现在这基本上会让他条件反射一样脸红，因为现在还是 **下午** 而谁会在——

“不是附近的人，要不然我会知道的。”他妈妈打趣道。“是你迷上了哪个明星吗？”

克拉克张口结舌，被问住了。哪怕他内心对自己大喊大叫想要随便说出一个名字，什么名字都行，任何一个他听过的名字，他也编不出来。什么名字的感觉都不对。他说出口的是：“我不知道那个人的名字。”

“那就是正好碰到的什么人了？”妈大笑起来，“这种事情也是有的。”

克拉克努力组织语言，但他的意识还陷在脑海里常年盘踞的那个角落里呢，那里节奏缓慢，像一只猫咪慢慢眨眼一样反应迟钝。

他洗着盘子，而她用肩膀顶了顶他，“嗯？她长什么模样？”

克拉克摇了摇头，试图定下心来，然而他的意识仍然如被黏在糖浆或者什么粘稠的液体里一样。“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”妈稍稍停顿了一下。

“只是心跳，”脱口而出。尘埃凝滞在金色的空气中，水龙头里的水静止在半路。妈妈的双眼开始睁大。

克拉克猛地从她身边躲开，想要拽一张床单裹住自己。

他想躲进床底。

他想飞走。

然而，他明白即使现在飞走了，等他回来后她还会继续问下去：他的话已然出口。他知道那词语的声音已经开始在她的神经突触间一字字引爆穿梭。

他不能从她面前逃跑。

那心跳的 **嘭咚** 声重归平缓，好像复位的大地一样。

克拉克迎上她的眼睛，为痛苦做好准备。

“我不知道那是谁。我猜是——”他咽了口口水，不知道为什么接下来的话那么难出口。“我已经听了很多年了而我还是——”他吸了口气，感觉像吞进了尖锐燃烧的闪电。

“哦，克拉克。”她说。

“这是，这是侵犯他人隐私，我知道。”他断断续续地说道，心中充满强烈的羞耻。“你们教过我，我应该能做得更好的。但这声音太——我不想停。我很抱歉，我知道这是错的。”

“我们不是这个意思。你不是‘ **错的** ’，我觉得……我觉得我们可能有些误会？克拉克，跟我具体讲一讲。”她把他拥进怀中，他妈妈的心跳掩盖了一切声音。唯有她的怀抱能让克拉克敞开心扉，组织起语言，解释清楚那个稳定的声音是如何在他感官过载的情况下为一切赋予意义。一个听上去如整个世界般宽广的心跳。

“克拉克，亲爱的，”他平静下来后她终于开口。“我很抱歉这一切让你这么难受而且你还要一直瞒着我们到底有多么难受，但是……”她犹豫了一下，明显是在斟酌字词。

“你不喜欢。”

“也不是……”

“你被吓到了。”克拉克低语。

“不是被你吓到了。”她强调。

“我能听到这么多东西，你怎么可能不被吓到，我能——”

“但是你没有。”玛莎说道，语调坚定如大地。“你尽力不去听了。你尽量只去听这一个人的心跳，或者我理解错了？一直是同一个人吗？”

“是的。但这有什么……？”

“这，”她叹了口气，望向他的身后，然后转过来盯着他的眼睛。“这对一个人来说压力太大了。”

“我听那个人的心跳？”

“你靠那个人的心跳来控制自己。”她答道。

克拉克眨了眨眼睛。

“如果你不靠那个心跳呢？”

他僵住了。

“能做到吗？如果你不去听？”

“呃……”他努力稳住呼吸，保住其中的暖意。

“我知道你为什么要这样做，但是，让我们想一下，你说过那个心跳一开始就在？”

他点了点头。

“所以那心跳的主人比你年长，”她抱他抱得更紧了，“如果那个人先离开人世呢？或者出了什么事故？我们……应不应该担忧如果这种情况发生你会怎么样？我们得了解一下。”

克拉克否定地摇着头，不得不阻止自己想要从妈妈的手臂中扭出来的冲动。

他在袜子中蜷起了脚趾，故意没有配合那平缓心跳的节律以证明自己可以做到这一点。感觉怪异不谐。

“不靠它我也可以。”克拉克呼出一口气，松懈下来。（感觉摧肝 **剜心。** ）

他妈妈低头盯住他。

“那就试试，试一个月。”她最后说。

“然后呢？”

“我们再想该做什么。”

“啊？”

“克拉克，”她抚了抚他的头发，“你也许只有十七岁，可对全镇人来说你比大部分二十多岁的家伙都可信得多。你已经是个长大了的年轻人了，我相信你，没有一刻觉得自己不能相信你。我想让你试一下，靠自己的力量应对这一切。”

他不解地看着她。

“这样你就能相信你 **自己** 了。”她说道，放他离开怀抱。

克拉克脑子飞速运转，那种时间凝固感再次降临。在其带来的一阵恐慌后，他明白了她的意思。

**妈妈认为我不相信自己？**

时间凝滞得是如此彻底，以至于当他走到外面的时候，高高的玉米茎干会在他的触碰下粉碎而不是弯折，他强迫自己转身回去，坐在门廊上，以免毁掉庄稼。

他想藏进田里，但光现在就不太可能有人能找到他了。时间已经静止。就算那心跳也在他的耳边停滞了下来，而克拉克在与自己想要继续听下去的念头作斗争。

在那漫长的心灵时间里，他坐在那里梳理着妈妈的逻辑。并不是说克拉克 **不** 信任自己，但——他从没经历过没有那心跳的日子而且——他的力量如此强大——要是——他想出了各种如果，以及和但是，可那听上去都像蹩脚的借口。他在一皮秒之内对自己讲出了一千个相同或不同的谎言。他想起了她字斟句酌，谨慎使用人称代词的言辞，脑子一转后又意识到她只是在重复他自己的用词。

人称代词能有什么意义？他想道，不知道为什么这个念头让他不自在地扭了扭身子。那有什么区别？他只是，他只是在 **聆听** 而已。这跟相信自己有什么关系以及妈妈为什么不把话讲清楚？

但他明白自己的不情愿是有原因的，即使这原因他现在还说不出来。克拉克最终厌倦了在脑海里来来回回跟自己争辩。

**好吧妈妈。**

他又花了漫长到毫无止境的心灵时间让自己不靠聆听那个心跳来安神定心。

**随便选一个声音** ，他站起身来走回妈妈身边时想道， **其他什么声音都行，选个近一点的** 。

风吹过玉米田时如穿过贝壳般的声音。他让它流进心里，在那簌簌哗哗的轻响中凝住心神。

“好的，”他开口道，跟着那重复的节律上下呼吸，“我试试。”

“谢谢你，克拉克。”

他喜爱她的拥抱，纵容自己在她怀里倚了一小会。

*

克拉克忍过了难熬的一个月。他差不多有一个星期感觉无所适从。但由于之前他一直在努力，试图将注意力集中到如此遥远的地方，寻找聆听那心跳的周边环境，（那心跳一定位于特别遥远的地方，就像夜晚的远光灯一样：你从老远就能看见，但说不准那光到底离你有多远）——因此当他仅需要将注意力集中在身周时，之前的锻炼对他掌控超能力的水平起到了令人不可思议的提升效果。

但靠集中注意力听附近的事物或者他人定心并不是特别愉快的体验。他就没合上过他们的节奏。他一直努力调整自己的心跳，但它似乎不知道该如何是好，不知道到底应该依什么样的速率搏动，跟着哪个声音一起搏动。有一阵他什么人的心跳都试过，比如拉娜的，但她的心跳得飞快，好似蜂鸟颤动羽翼。而克拉克让心脏以这么快的速度跟着搏动后会陷入心慌，同时他的世界也会陷入一种不真实的缓慢之中。

**这是咖啡因的感觉吗？** 他猜测道。

这种感觉只在他需要完成作业时显得还不错。可能在以下时刻也有所裨益：通读书店和图书馆里的书、收割庄稼、缝补袜子、学习木雕、在一截铅笔头上雕刻出一整座袖珍城堡，然后小心翼翼地向其施力，直到那城堡在他的拇指下化为齑粉。尽管这样做符合克拉克父亲的意愿，能保证他的安全，克拉克事后也总是会感到遗憾。

在这虚幻的时间泡里，克拉克感觉非常孤独。到月底的时候，他一边听着窸窸窣窣的草叶摇摆和防风林的低吟凝神，一边将这感觉讲述给他的妈妈。玉米早就收割完了，但他快速找到了其他可以用来定神的声音，虽然这些声音听起来的感觉都不合适，像穿了不合身的衣服一样。

玛莎.肯特只是点了点头。

乔纳森挠了挠鼻子，迎上她的眼睛，而克拉克明白他目光里的含义： **好吧，玛莎。你是对的。**

“你准备好了，克拉克。”

“爸？”

“准备好从巢中飞走了，”玛莎的微笑看上去有点悲伤。“其实小镇是盛不下你的。”

“可是我爱这个地方。”他说。

她敏锐地打量着他。“你是爱这个地方，还是觉得自己不能离开？”

“农场怎么办！”

“我们已经收割完了，而且在你能开始帮忙干农活之前我们也打理得不错。”他爸大笑起来，“我们 **容许** 你干活是为了让你学会怎么劳动，不是说我们需要你干。

“你们‘容许’我干活？”

“别误会，你干得挺好的。但是没错，是‘容许’。学会这个对你在外面只会有好处。”

“可是——”

“你不想找到那心跳的主人吗？”玛莎问道。

克拉克盯着空荡荡的田野。“我都不知道该怎么着手。”

“选个方向，”玛莎目光流转，“用着点儿童子军的技巧。找张地图然后真去问一下方向。”

克拉克捂住了脸。“我只搞砸过一次。”

“上个婚恋交友网站。”

“妈！”他的脸烧了起来。“不是那么回事！”

她点头接受这个答案，可眼睛里的笑意太过明显。而他爸投来的怜悯眼神告诉克拉克他是赢不过的，她会拿这件事打趣他到地老天荒。

而由于他们俩都如此——（他们如此包容、理解、爱、信任、坚定以及无数），克拉克再一次开始聆听起那个心跳，他——

那心跳声甚至比他记忆中的还要强烈、深沉、宽广、雄浑。令人震撼。他闭上眼睛听着沉浸下去仿佛无穷的光阴，然后重新捕捉住它的节奏，体验着那心跳的上下搏动和其在他身体里引发的地震般感受。而克拉克全凭着自身的神力，才能够阻止住那心跳冲破他的束缚。

将将阻止。

句子从克拉克唇间滑落出来：“那要不然下周一再走吧。”他仿佛在从遥远的距离望着自己的嘴巴张合不停，因为他感觉到似乎整个人都调谐到了那沉缓坚定的频率上。“让我在这儿再转一圈，看看还能帮忙干点什么？这是最起码的。”

他爸点了点头。“有道理。”

然后那就定了。

*

当然了，他的父母说了谎。克拉克在让身周的世界暂停下来的时候思索着，望着向南方迁徙的候鸟。它们去寻找一个更温暖一点的家，即使那只算临时的驻地。

鸟群在天空悬而不动，它们的羽翼凝滞在两次振翅间。

克拉克沉入他父母无法得见，无法得享的瞬息刹那里，努力接受下这一切。他知道他们想让他拥有这一切，想让他找到自己的位置，甚至找到喜爱他的人。他们赠与他旅行的可能性。

把礼物还回去是很没有礼貌的。即使他认为那礼物价值已经超出他们所能承担的范围。

特别是当那礼物价值已经超出他们所能承担的范围的时候。

他暗下决心，会在播种季和收割季回来。

*

龙卷风‘季’并不能完全解释气候变化问题。谁都没有做好准备。

爸爸走了。

*

他现在已非速度所能限制。播种和收割一日间就能完成。妈妈去餐馆工作主要是为了和朋友保持联系。因此克拉克接下来几年都在周游世界，而这几年感觉像几十年一样漫长。

他知道那心跳的主人住在城市里，但不知道具体是哪座城市。直到现在，半数情况下他聆听城市时也控制不好能力。几乎每个月他都会前往远离人烟的地方，包括遥远的乡镇，隔世的部落与农场之类的处于文明边缘的荒原僻壤。这让他能够重新找回自己的定位而不被世间吞没。克拉克在旅途中听过许许多多的心跳，有不少听起来有相似之处，有几个他能与之一起歌唱。但没有哪一个感觉一模一样。

他的经历林林总总。

有的经历充满英雄气概。

有的经历只包含他跟一只猫一起坐在树上。猫咪会朝他可怜地喵几声，他会想， **都一样** 。他们会临时停留一两个小时，居高临下，并肩望着远方，那些城市气味繁杂，喧嚣不止，让人难以承受可同样美妙绝伦，但形状和大小总让人感觉不对。有的日子里他甚至无法忍受落回地面，感觉就像有一片沙滩，上面全是像群星一样闪亮光洁的贝壳，而当他踏足而上时，那贝壳片片碎裂。

**你们是怎么在这世间行走的？** 他询问那些猫咪。

**去观察。** 它们回答道，一边在颤动的纤细枝条间钻行。 **去见证。**

当他们都觉得出世的时间足够长了，克拉克就会帮助这些猫咪重新踏上红尘，自己则慢慢找回内心的疆界。

他一点点适应起来。

*

之后，佐德召唤了他。

*

世界引擎的滋嗡响声跟心跳毫无相似之处。那蓝光就像一把无形的锤子一下下砸在名为地球的钉子之上，试图改造重塑一切让这颗蓝色大理石般的星球充满勃勃生机的地方。那是一把放大版的手提钻，在地壳和地幔上钻出高频尖鸣，冲击出深沉到让人骨头发颤的低鸣，好似城堡在拇指下化为齑粉的声音。

佐德打中了他。

克拉克感觉玻璃、混凝土和钢铁在他的背后化为瓦砾，闻到碎渣粉尘、鲜血、内脏破裂的气味，听见了在他身周收割性命的死神足音，他听见了从电视、广播、电话和人们的喉咙中传来的寻求救援的重重呼喊和祷告的声音。有小孩子，就在附近。有已死的人，有的听上去已经逝去多时，有的听上去死于楼层挤压，有的——

停

——而那宽广深邃，听起来如家与安全的心跳在 **狂飙** 。那心跳的主人如同正身处噩梦。

如同正在接近这里。

克拉克恐惧地意识到，那心跳的主人就在这座城市里，在他身下的某地。

佐德还在进攻。

克拉克尝试了所有自己所知的降低战斗烈度的方法，他苦苦思索选项并为之制定计划时，时间的流逝显得忽快忽慢。

然而因为克拉克从没学过如何战斗，制定作战计划很难。在佐德似乎能够预判他的动作时，反击很难。在他一出手就造成更大破坏时还要控制住佐德特别难。

某一刻，他们都在空中，克拉克被打中后佐德正尾随而至，克拉克环顾四周，毁灭之花在他身周绽放。城市烟尘四起，人们在下方的街上四散奔离，砖石悬在半空，等待着被重力拽落，尘埃在他身侧涌动，但在他身下烟尘远逾于此。而克拉克知道自己来不及躲开身后的某栋大楼。 **那楼会坍塌下来** ，甚至有可能砸到那心跳的主人身上。而克拉克无法阻止。

他旁观多久，思考多久都行，但什么都做不了，因为佐德的拳头已经落在了他的身上，而他的反应速度不够快，躲不过去。

潘多拉的黑色盒子被打开了而他没法把跑出来的东西塞回去。

如果卡尔-艾尔不强迫佐德住手的话，他是不会停的。能量光芒从那个氪星人的双眼中迸发。（他身侧，一座大楼开始崩塌。）

在那栋楼底下的众人里有那心跳的主人。

讽不讽刺，来自克拉克也许能称之为故乡的地方的人想要杀掉他？他一直在寻找归属感，而出现在他面前的是来自氪星的佐德，某位从基因角度讲能算得上的远亲，某种连接起过去和未来的可能性，某个了解他的同族中现成的位置。

而克拉克需要毁掉这 **一切** ，他多年以来寻找的一切。他付出了那么多努力、时间和希望寻找的一丝可能……但是，不行。

**不行** 。他在火车站里与对方搏斗时想。他不会用自己的过去交换自己的当下，交换接纳他的家园。

他调定了重心。

扭断了佐德的脖颈。

（他不知道还能不能怀着一点希望，他依然怀着一丝毒药般的希冀，因为——）

他附近有一家人活了下来，但——火车站里的人们活了下来但——一座城，一个星球的人活了下来但——

一切尘埃落定，政府的人过来了，救援队也进来了……他们从他身侧抬走了佐德。这城里有那么多地方沉寂了下来。

而克拉克依然能听到那个心跳的声音。听见它在 **狂飙** ，如同那心跳的主人正身处噩梦。

**我也一样。** 克拉克想道。

*

接下来的几天在跟政府纠缠细枝末节，确定一份新工作以及跟露易丝的关系中虚晃了过去（他感觉如一个放错了位置的贝壳，一个空荡荡的盒子）。他漫不经心地琢磨着如果先听到认识了露易丝，听到她的心跳会怎么样，但其实那并不重要。能有一位彻头彻尾了解他的朋友，能找到一座能扎下根来的城市，能知道他不必再寻找下去就足够让人放下心来了。之前他被迫要做一个选择，他已经选了。所以现在他投身于这个选择所带来的一切。

他构建了克拉克.肯特的生活，同时以超人的身份为选定的家园伸出援手。在他自我恢复，这城市恢复元气之时，那深邃的心跳似乎也能说是冷静了一些。至少不是每时每刻都在狂飙。

那心跳的主人就在附近，前提是把附近定义成这人口达一千一百万，如果算大都会-哥谭城市群就是两千五百万的地理范围。

但克拉克认为应该先理清生活中的头绪。没必要着急。

而且他应该先想出该怎么开口——

**嗨，你不认识我但我认识你而且已经聆听你心跳好多年了，我知道你什么时候入睡什么时候害怕什么时候做爱。**

**顺便提一句，你听起来可动人了。**

好吧，这样不行。

而且还必须是超人而不是克拉克来开这个口。或者如果是克拉克说的话，在对方眼里他就会是超人了。而目前大部分人只是通过黑零事件对他有所了解。

他不想被人恐惧。

他都不确定自己想从对方那里得到什么，但他知道自己 **不想** 要什么。他不想逾越边界，不想强迫。他不想跟粉丝追星一样给倾听倚靠了这么多年的心跳的主人带来负担。而知道这些对他想出该怎么开口毫无帮助。

**我觉得你的心跳听起来像一座大教堂。我们能交个朋友吗？**

好吧，不行。

克拉克撰写新闻，在自然灾害发生时伸出援手，有时候撰写自己在自然灾害发生时伸出援手的新闻。他在原以为已经不会再有希望的地方发现希望的踪迹，目睹人们一次次重建家园，重构生活。他在力所能及范围里帮助他们。他聆听着黑零事件后那个人类心跳与生命中饱含的力量，感到自愧不如。他租了间公寓，和同事一起看电影，成为吃瓜围观佩里和他不听话的红发下属间拉锯战的一分子。他参与围观，但拒绝下注赌露易丝会输，因为只有傻瓜才会这么下注。

他研究怎么组织语言。

想想贝壳和蝴蝶还有洞穴和音乐以及——

**……好吧我知道那是过度抒情但我不是要给你写诗或者怎么样。我只是想认识你，别误会到别的地方去了。**

好吧，这也没戏。

‘我不是同性恋’，克拉克本可以这样说，但：

1.他都不知道自己的性向是否能够用人类的术语定义。

2.他已经接受他被人类整体所吸引。

3.他都不是在期待这样的关系？是真的？真心的。那心跳的确特别迷人，可以说动人心弦，但这理由极为浅薄，并不能因此指望什么浪漫关系，而且——

4.他不知道那心跳的主人是否是男性。基于他对那颗心脏的尺寸以及据此对能奏出那种心音的胸腔尺寸的推算，克拉克相当确信那应当是男性的心跳，但万事也总会有意外。

还有一点，克拉克没刻意躲开的那个人似乎做噩梦的次数更多了，有很多次他的噩梦出现在白天。那时他心跳狂飙，听上去都有致命危险，而这样的声音与其他人的心跳合鸣融为一体。他说服自己这很有可能是黑零事件后的自然反应，或许是那日带来的潜在创伤后遗症。

但在他发现这样的声音每当他公开露面时就会出现后，之前的解释就更难说服自己了。每当镜头对准在他的身上，画外音响起： **直播报道我们目击超人** ……

那心跳随即升鸣，仿佛奏起了一曲战歌。

仿佛克拉克是活生生的噩梦。

你该怎么接近有这样反应的人？这种如同宁愿穿一条马路也不愿意跟你走在同一条人行道上的人？这种认为你会想要伤害他的人？这种把你当成他们内心最大的恐惧的人？

他无精打采地看着电视播放着对他的抗议活动。

“克拉克，亲爱的，我看了新闻。”

一句 **你还好吗？** 悬在两座电话机之间的空气里。

“你好吗，妈妈？”他转移了话题。

“主要是在担心你。”她无视他的意图继续。“我希望你别往心里去。别老听那些东西，听到没有？”

“可我应该听的。”克拉克说道，试图说服自己平静下来。“我 **应该** 听一听他们关心的问题。”

“我希望你别全听进去，”玛莎说道，“你知道有些人就是喜欢瞎嚷嚷。”

“还有些人靠这个赚钱呢。”

“是啊，”她笑了起来，克拉克也跟着笑了起来，因为以他现在的记者身份来看，他也能算上述人群中的一员。

她的笑声平息了下来。“那些人不了解你。”

克拉克疑问地嗯了一声。

“如果了解的话，他们就不会害怕了。”他能从电话里听出她在微笑。“你在我眼皮底下长大，让我说的话你从头到尾哪里都不会让我害怕。我是那么为你而骄傲。那些人配不上你。”

克拉克开口反驳但她直接压过了他的声音。

“这就是天杀的实话！”

“我也爱你，妈妈。”他说道，在成年后听她当着他的面诅咒总会让他有点吃惊。

他们接下来聊了聊星球日报的工作以及小镇上最新的八卦，但她的话在他的脑海中徘徊不去。

**如果了解的话，他们就不会害怕了。**

而克拉克意识到自己有多么害怕。他惧怕要去认识那个心跳的主人，他不允许自己去听那心跳周围的声音，因为这可能会让他发现其他能让自己受伤的事情。因为想到超人对那人而言是一个噩梦让人痛苦不堪。

他在太妃糖般绵长的时间里梳理自己的恐惧。

**如果超人能够受到伤害，这伤害会让他停手吗？这伤害就能让他停手了吗？** 克拉克思考着，然后明白自己不会停手。

如果克拉克去聆听，如果他试着去理解，他可能会找到能够跟那个人联系上的方法，找到可以用来交流的共同点。如果他解决了自己的恐惧和伤痛，或许就能找到开启谈话的方法，建立相互理解。建立一段友谊。

而克拉克是需要更加努力去理解的那一方，因为他是拥有超能力的那一方，他的恐惧并不比他人的恐惧更为重要。他拥有的能伤害到他人的能力却比他人伤到他的能力更加强大。

因此，克拉克简单感谢了一下自己的超能力能让他在短时间理清楚内心这团乱麻后，开始聆听。

*

现在聆听那心跳周边的声音变得越来越容易了。这源于克拉克使用超能力，特别是在喧嚣的城市里使用超能力的次数越来越多了。

最困难的部分实际上是想办法在克拉克的记者工作和超人职责间抽出点儿空去听，以让克拉克能听到一些对他有用的相关内容。克拉克一般在下午，有些情况下在晚上会有点时间，而这时他只会听到纸张的沙沙作响或者敲击键盘的声音。这种情况下克拉克通常一两秒后就不再聆听了，因为他明白有人在 **他** 工作时偷窥会是多么烦人。

无论他在上午几点聆听，他听到的总是安静的呼吸和睡眠中的窸窣。从这个人的晚睡频率和程度上来看，克拉克想过这人可能是个职业运动员，但他在各种赛事直播期间也专门留意听过，那心跳几乎从不在其间加速搏动，也从没在比赛暂停或中场休息时放缓。他最常听见的是玻璃杯与某种奇特的电视声响，好像那个人也在什么地方看着视频一样。

或许奇怪的作息意味着那是一个大学生。也可能跟建筑工人，警察或者什么健身狂人有关。

或许，他某天晚上震惊地意识到，那个人可能是个格斗俱乐部的成员。

克拉克听见了拳头击打在肉体上的声音，喊叫声，骨骼断裂的声音和一声呻吟。惊讶之下他将听力切回到自己身上。之前听着那心跳奔腾起来已经让他有些难受了，而且偷听他人的噩梦是非常不礼貌的事情。而听见有人处于痛苦之中却没办法帮助到那个人则让他特别难受。克拉克在受惊前本来已经都要切断能力了。

他盯着窗外，眼神茫然。

刚过午夜。

他聆听的那个人……是在一家地下格斗场里？这能解释作息和身体素质问题。甚至能解释之前的夜晚里他听到的香槟和活动的声音。

但这也意味着克拉克以为那人所同样经历的那些噩梦……不是噩梦？

他从始至终都想错了吗？

他在床垫上翻了个身。

如果那心跳只是因为疲累而加速了搏动，或者至少大多数情况下是因为疲累，那么也许他不害怕克拉克？不害怕超人？

要是克拉克知道该怎么格斗，这在跟佐德交手的那一天能起多大作用？会有他能用得上的技巧吗？克拉克怎么能跟普通人类一起训练？那一定会特别困难，甚至是荒谬的。

但是，那心跳的主人不是普通人。那种心率，那种心音，那种共鸣。那心跳的主人一定是世界上最训练有素的人类之一。克拉克早就明白。

一名运动员，他想过，但从没想到过是 **这种** 运动员。

地下格斗不是什么上得了台面的运动，它不被主流社会接受，甚至不像拉斯维加斯综合格斗或者拳击比赛那样至少在表面上能获得人们的尊重。它有令人不愿深思，令克拉克不知道自己依然介意的丑陋一面。他不愿意相信那心跳的主人会如此残忍无情，令人不齿。

这种想法很狭隘。时间尺度开始在克拉克身边变幻时他终于醒悟。

并且为自己的想法感到羞愧。

他有什么资格评价一个人用什么方式糊口？他难道没在周游世界时见识过种种能让人陷入歧途的情景，见识过人们迷失沉沦的模样？很少有人会迎着危险而上，那样的人大多数都是乐于助人的好心人。

因为那心跳在黑零日那天是在缩短与他之间的距离，是在朝着灾难发生的地方奔跑而不是试图远离，即使这违背了人性本能，会导致生命危险，需要无视自身恐惧。

也许那人在那天的灾难现场找到了一份正经工作。克拉克兴奋地想。

那天和接下来的几天里救援人力一直不足，于是很多人无论自己本职工作是什么都加入了救援队伍。也许日后那心跳每当克拉克露面时便加速搏动是因为他因此当上了现场急救员。

这就是为什么那心跳又一次加速搏动起来后，克拉克不再因偷听而感到困扰，而是去计时测算那心跳什么时候会放慢下来。那正好是午餐之后，所以可能恰好突发事件刚刚被处理完毕。也许会有任务汇报，而克拉克可能会听到地点，如果特别走运的话还能听到名字。

然而：

一阵小东西的摇晃声。是药片，他意识到，分辨出了药瓶那易于识别的轻响。以及听上去像是葡萄酒汨汨流动的声音。

“不行。”一只托盘放下的声音。瓷器与银餐具的叮当。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

“就着橙汁来服用。”

“如果我更倾向于就葡萄汁呢？”

“ **发酵的** 那种对不对？”一声叹息，“如果我更倾向于您能不追求英年早逝呢，少爷？”

 

“—— **肯特** ，关于走神我说过什么来着？”

克拉克迷惑地朝露易丝眨了眨眼。“啊，抱歉。”

为什么一个在应急医疗队之类工作的急救员会需要人送上早餐呢？那不可能是送到病床前的早餐，否则他听到的会是塑料托盘或机器的鸣响，而不是听上去就很贵的瓷器和葡萄酒瓶的声音。

也许那个男人，克拉克现在从声线中得知那是个男人，并没有他之前想得那么简单。地下格斗真的能挣那么多钱吗？接下来的日子里，包括听着分析超人的访谈和关于权力与可靠性的探讨，以及试图说服佩里跟进哥谭蝙蝠的新闻是负责任有必要的做法时，这个谜团依然一直盘旋在他的脑海中挥之不去。

克拉克那天在凝滞的时间里长久地思考着这个问题，从各个角度解读他的记忆，为其内容感到忧虑。思考着那声音在与名为阿尔弗雷德的男人开玩笑时中流露的温情，阿尔弗雷德如同恼怒的父亲般的回击，以及潜藏着在他们彼此嗓音中的挫败之情。就着酒水服药的习惯，以及醒来后酒精第一时间出现的事实。

**那是治疗受伤的药品吗？** 克拉克琢磨着，以一种人们揪戳瘀伤或者痂痕的方式反复思考着这个问题。

他有点惊讶于这个念头所带来的痛苦，好像只有当这个结论反复伤害到自己时，他才可以确定那是真的。

好像只有当这个结论反复伤害到自己时，他才可以让它所带来的痛苦没那么难受。

**如果药品是用来治疗长年的病痛的呢？** 克拉克觉得那想法更加糟糕，至少那让他的呼吸愈发急促，让短促的心痛转为长久的酸涩。

他身旁的人类是那么容易死去。

他意识到，这个人是那么容易死在黑零日那一天。他知道这个人那天就在街上。但那心跳只是那天无数心跳之一，而且它的声音一直没离开过他的耳畔。他的妈妈很久以前就指出过这种可能性，但他从没真正意识到它意味着什么。

当时他听到了城里所有人的声音。当时有佐德。当时有他自己和那心跳的主人。

因为最后死去的是佐德，所以他并不惊讶那心跳的主人幸存了下来。克拉克幸存下来，所以当然那心脏继续跳动。克拉克活了下来，所以当然他会继续听到那个心跳。而他甚至都没意识到直至今日自己在下意识里还是这种想法。

而那心跳会停的念头让他呼吸急促，好像又挨了佐德的拳头一样。他一直知道有这种可能性，但从没真正 **感受** 过它的含义。他以为自己已经在那难熬的一个月里做好了准备，但克拉克也一直清楚只要他凝神聆听，那心跳就会在彼端响起。

现在他凝神聆听，那心跳显得比之前珍贵万分。

找到这个人的需求显得比之前重要万倍。

夜晚，那颗心脏搏动的频率再次提升了起来，克拉克等待着它放缓节奏。这一次那心跳的频率以指数速率回落，如同经过了刻意的调节。而当他侧耳倾听时，他听到了双重的声线：一条很熟悉，另一条深沉得多，有着金属般机械的质感。

 

“这边走。”某个重物被推开。

“你确定？”一个女声问道。

克拉克惊讶地意识到这是广东话。双方都在说广东话。他自己是在旅途中学会这门语言的。

“是的，我几天前已经把绑架你们的人锁在另一栋楼里了。警察已经去过了，也马上会过来。你们可以在这里等警察，也可以跟我走。”

那言辞几乎称得上温柔。随后是一阵安静的脚步声，一顿之后更多更轻的脚步声加了进来，整体上声音变得嘈杂起来。接着是一扇门打开的声音。街道的喧闹在小巷中回荡那种特殊的声音。女性压低的窃窃私语。

卤素灯广告所带来的嗡鸣。

“这里的警察很和善，他们会保证你们的安全。”

飘荡在空中的‘谢谢’听上去活泼轻快，直到消失无踪。

 

超人比克拉克更熟悉这种场合。能听出那心跳的主人也很熟悉这种场合，因为那心跳一直保持着稳定的节奏。

很熟悉，克拉克惊愕地，恐惧地领悟到，是因为——

 

“那是蝙蝠侠！”一个男孩的声音激动大叫，克拉克的听力失控地在周边扫过，搜索着能够听懂的，能够理解的内容。“看啊，威尔，快看！”

“闭嘴杰罗姆。”一个年长一点的声音答道。“那只是个吓唬人的传说，蝙蝠侠不存在。”

“怎么，你害怕了？妈妈说如果你没做过坏事，他会保护你的。”

“行吧，随便，你怎么说都行。”

“威尔！”

“你长大一点就明白了。”一扇门撞上了。

 

“ **超人** ，救命！”喊叫声打破了他的专注。

喊叫声主人周边的杂音：灰泥崩落，木头弯折。大地震动的轰隆声，尖叫声，物品掉落的声音。

他扩大听力范围： **我们刚刚收到消息，洛杉矶发生里氏六点五级地震** ……

克拉克从自己的思绪中摆脱出来，前去救援。实际上，是试图救援。

试图集中注意力（试图救援）。对有些人而言，他来的还是太晚了，没能救下他们。尤其是那些住在没达到设计标准的建筑里的人，那些建筑既脆弱又危险，里面一个套间租给三家人。一般是相对贫困的人口才会住在这里。那里的很多人没能活过第一次波震动。

第二天清晨的访谈上，“为什么超人救人时没有一视同仁。”

博客上，“对比超人目击地点图与2010人口财产统计图”

推特上，“ **超人是个种族歧视的混账** ”#不是我的救世主

肯定还有更好的解决办法。超人只能在即时危机下救人，他解决不了长期矛盾和系统性问题。

但克拉克.肯特可以。

“这个所谓的蝙蝠义警长期在港区和结合部公寓活动，”他同一天上午争辩道，但故事被否决了。

佩里说了理由，但克拉克知道那不是全部的理由。

他们的辩论都带着未尽之言。佩里要应付报纸的董事会而克拉克——

克拉克还处于震惊失望之中，他想揍点什么东西。那吸引了克拉克的心跳的主人就是所谓的义警。那心跳的主人存心带来恐惧，而克拉克愿意付出一切只为给人们带来希望。

蝙蝠侠的精神一定不正常，一定是有问题的。

（那么他是帝王蝶还是副王蛱蝶？是有毒的那个还是模仿者。）

这真相触到了他的底线吗？这已经残酷、恶心、丑陋到他接受不了的程度了吗？这足以让克拉克不再聆听，不再被那心跳所吸引了吗？他想起了自己飞快地攫住了那男人是个急救员而非地下拳手的念头，想起了自己一厢情愿相信那药品是用于治疗身体伤痛而非心理问题的感觉。克拉克都不知道自己仍然在意这些。

克拉克是如此绝望地想找到某种相连共同之处，某种能让他继续聆听下去的理由，他甚至都愿意将佐德和他所造成的破坏先抛之脑后——什么样的心灵能与他这样的心灵相互共鸣？

蝙蝠侠有一颗什么样的心灵？

“ **……他凭什么能决定哪些人的生命更有价值，哪些人的生命不值一顾，** ”那个来自内罗密的女人问道。

“ **……他作为个体能插手国际争端，这件事情本身就已经应该值得我们深思了，** ”参议员说道。

“ **……谢谢。** ”他记起了那个小心翼翼，说广东话的女声。

他现在明白，那字词相当罕见，因为直至现在人们目击哥谭蝙蝠的次数还不足以证明那不是个传言。这说法传了二十年，社交媒体兴起了好几年，但依然没有几人能拿出有据可查的目击报告或者清晰的视频。所以，根据逻辑推断，没有几人能有机会亲口道谢。虽然足够多的人知道他的存在能让好人感觉更加安全。

足够能让犯罪分子感到恐惧。

或许能让好人在泥泞中前行时不堕入犯罪的深渊。（威尔那样的，杰罗姆那样的人）

克拉克在抵达卢瑟的图书馆慈善酒会门口时还在思索着这些内容，思考着他们奇异的对称，政府、法律和警察的界限，思考着他们能解决以及解决不了的问题和人贩身上的烙印，思忖着真理的定义和正义到底是什么以及克拉克花了这么多年倾听倚靠一个声音，那声音的主人——

离他越来越近。

 

一辆车缓缓驶来，狗仔队的闪光灯爆炸一般闪成一片。一个男人从他仿佛黑色盒子一样的汽车里探出身子，而克拉克生出一种疯狂的冲动，想要在那人出来之前关上车门。

“那人是谁？”

克拉克知道那是蝙蝠侠。他从对方的心跳中认了出来。他感觉到自己的心跳因他们如此接近的距离而加速。而他望向对方时在脑海中拍下了无数张快照，发现了层层故事。精美的衣料，昂贵的金属饰品，藏在鞋中的利刃，手表中的袖珍螺丝刀和钳子，腕上、耳内和皮带中的电子设备。

詹姆斯.邦德一样的人物，克拉克自嘲地想，只是邦德从没断过那么多根骨头，有过那么多瘀伤，接受过那么多次治疗，身上留下过那么多伤疤。邦德也没有像他这样强健如砖墙的体魄。克拉克目光扫过对方全身上下时想到，然后在脸色烧得更厉害之前移开了视线。

让人无比惊讶的是，对方比克拉克预测的还要迷人。他吸了一口气，关掉了X射线视觉。（身着正常衣料的义警似乎显得没那么高大。或许他只是更加内敛？）

“——那是布鲁斯.韦恩。”

现在克拉克得知了他的姓名。可这毫无帮助。他的思绪像撞毁的火车一样四处飞散，像刹不住车的火车头一样失去了控制。

哥谭王子，人人都知道因为其他所有人都这么说，是个没出息的花花公子，比卡戴珊还要名声狼藉。他眼高于顶，盛气凌人，每天怀里都有新的美人，除了为减税而做的那些慈善毫无可取之处。他作为企业主兼CEO是完全指望不上的，他拥有的财富比脑子要多，而且不管玩砸了多少新运动，因此受过多少次重伤，他依然是那个肾上腺素冲动支配的傻瓜——

克拉克不能对证明上述故事都是谎言的划伤疤痕与子弹带来的伤口，对上述故事解释不了的骨折愈合痕迹视若不见。他记起了他目光掠过时见到的那些瘀伤，记起了那些药片。他想到这人仅仅是凡人肉身，想到在没有克拉克这样的力量的情况下，这人要花费多少时光才能做到报纸上所提到哥谭蝙蝠所完成的事迹。

那是一颗义警的心灵。

伸手助人，哪怕媒体舆论恨你，哪怕感谢寥寥无几，哪怕噩梦连绵，清晨从中惊醒。克拉克想起了韦恩家族的历史。

他也想起了那心跳鸣唱起来的频率，那频率比人们以为的花花公子韦恩的风流韵事频率要低上很多，除非那是因为他本身夜生活质量一向不行。

他观察韦恩跟门口的熟人寒暄，那可能是个模特，穿着条蔚蓝色的低胸长裙。她挺胸凑近亿万富豪的手臂，就差倒在他身上了。克拉克看着他跟那女人眉来眼去，看着他目光下移到她的峰谷之间，随即眯起眼睛，凑近她的耳侧低语了两句，而那女人得意地笑了起来。

那心跳纹丝不改，那管弦继续奏鸣，似乎那心跳的主人根本不在此处，压根不受影响，那心跳平稳圆润。

克拉克听着那人热情地跟各色人等致意了一路，直到他走到大厅，其他人都在等待演讲开始。而这期间那心跳频率毫无变化。那些富商名流转向布鲁斯.韦恩的方式好似铁被磁石所吸引，无论什么人都是如此，无论是参议员，豪门巨子，还是财富五百强的掌门人，无论他们之前正牵着什么美人的手。甚至有的时候邀请来自伴侣双方。他在走到中庭之前已经收到了三次三人行的邀约。

但无论是哪种风格哪种性别的美人，哪种等级的邀约，无论韦恩与他们调情的尺度放得多开，也无论那些人与他的肌肤相合到什么程度，韦恩的心跳依然慵懒平静。要不是克拉克绝对确定他是那心跳，声线及肺叶舒张的主人，他自己都会以为是认错了人。

他在听到‘阿尔弗雷德’的名字后把握更足了。而布鲁斯.韦恩移动起来，克拉克不由自己地跟了过去。

可能是那心跳的缘故？那心跳微微提起了速度。他走下楼梯，途经厨房，依稀分辨出有一满墙的服务器，因为那服务器与那心跳的距离近到跟他自己与其的距离几乎一致，克拉克现在距那心跳已经那么近了，他甚至感觉到那声音触手可及。

那心脏跳了一下。

那心跳的声音同时在他的耳边和拇指下响起。

克拉克低头茫然地盯着一只不知怎么握在他手里的手腕，他的拇指按在最明显的筋脉之上。那心跳开始奔腾，而他轻轻地按着它的节拍抚蹭，直到那心跳鸣唱起来。

“啊，你又是什么人呢？”

克拉克听着那故作多情的语调，放开了手。他抬眼望去，面颊一下子红了起来。他对上了布鲁斯.韦恩的目光，那深沉的目光如解剖刀般犀利，与花花公子的调情截然不同。他思索着有多少人会沉沦在那染不到眼底的微笑和暗藏着黑暗的声线里。（那心跳 **奏起** 的曲目如锋芒，如战歌）

“好了，没必要这样，孩子。”他伸手去够克拉克的媒体入场证，顺着挂绳把他拉近身侧。“克拉克.肯特，星球日报。”他读了出来。“我没见你进来呀。”

“我，”克拉克吸了一口气。这跟他计划中的初遇发展方向完全不一样。他身周的空气变得稠密起来，声音开始消褪。如果他现在动一下的话，哪怕用上超级速度，布鲁斯都能察觉到挂绳的轻扯。在这么近的距离下，他能感觉到气流的运动，衣物的摩擦。面前的男人是哥谭的蝙蝠，他 **肯定** 已经升起了疑心。对战斗中有人试图抓住他习以为常的人来说，克拉克能抓住他的手腕就足以让他吃惊了。

布鲁斯的脉搏在那一刻又跳了一下。

也许克拉克的超级速度已经暴露。他记不太清了。克拉克的目光穿过悬浮在空气之中的微尘，望向对方的眼睛。那对瞳孔放大了。在几微微秒间，那些细微的表情逐渐被伪装的平静所取代，那是在试图维持住面具。

在那伪装之下，是恐惧、敬畏和欲望的潜流。它们每分每秒同步流转不息，犹豫不决。

已经太迟了。

克拉克不想要那恐惧，它可能与蝙蝠侠纠缠不清，可能与哥谭和其王子同寝，但克拉克最近几个月已经收到了多的过分的恐惧，也受到了多的过分的敬畏，他受够了人们望着他寻求答案，好像只有他能给出方法。他不想让一个希望成为朋友的人敬畏他。

克拉克没有多少能支持自己决定的证据，但他自己已然做出了抉择，选了很可能几年前就决定了的选项。而他母亲在他离家之前，在他 **自己** 明白过来之前就知道他会做出那样的决定。

**那么好吧。** 克拉克把自己交付给了那心跳的歌声，让那心跳引领他自己心跳的节奏。以命运对这男人的苛待程度来看，他的时间珍贵无比，每一次心跳都是如此。

他伸出双手，将指尖落在布鲁斯的咽喉脉搏处，那脉搏弹跳得愈发有力，如同在回应，如同反击。他的指尖轻柔地滑过静脉以感受那搏动，感官里充斥着他们的连接共鸣。他感到对方脖颈上喷洒的古龙水在体温的作用下萦绕升腾，与布鲁斯本身的气息融为一体，他闻起来复杂微妙，如同那心跳所展现出的生命力。

克拉克颤抖着吐出一口气。“离近一些更好。”

“你得再解释清楚一点。”布鲁斯喃喃道，他的眼神由于震惊变得更加深邃，瞳孔睁圆了。他控制住了呼吸，但肺叶因此而颤动不息。

克拉克 **什么都** 能听见。

尤其是他手心下的心跳声。他一只手缓缓下移，追逐着那个声音，直到五指覆上布鲁斯的胸腔，感受着下方的心肌搏动。另一只手捉住了克拉克的手腕，但没有将他移开。

对方小心翼翼地按上那脉搏，它共鸣得越来越快。

克拉克抬头看了对方一眼，接受他的判决。

“…… **真的** ？”

克拉克点点头，因为布鲁斯 **领悟** 了，明白了其中的含义。“我之前不知道你是谁。”

“你不知道怎么能找到我？”布鲁斯目光下移，明显不适起来。他指尖微微用力，引导着把克拉克的手从胸前移开，同时目光长时间徘徊在他们相触的手上，表情讶异。“你之前寻找过我？”

“……是的，找了很多年了。”

克拉克感受到了布鲁斯意识到自己的轻触能跟他用全力压制一样有用，甚至说不定比出全力压制还要有效，而他能凭此将超人彻底纳入掌心的那一刻。

他的心跳在歌唱。克拉克的心跳也在歌唱。他的脸红得发烫，心中满溢情感，望着布鲁斯脸上流露出的一切不加遮掩的情绪。

布鲁斯猛地吸了一口气。

 

“说起时间问题，容我插一句嘴，在你们继续下去到我无计可施之前，数据下载已经完成了。”

克拉克感觉如同被浇了一头冷水。耳机里传出的声音比单一麦芽威士忌还要干涩。

“哦！对不起，呃，阿尔弗雷德，对么？”克拉克斗胆问道。

一阵尖锐的沉默。

“……肯特先生——”

“韦恩先生？”莱克斯的助理站在门口，打断了他们。“这里不对来宾开放。我请你们尽快离开。”她口气坚定，而脸上就是那种人们发现自己不小心撞破什么事情时的表情。

那种表情看来对‘布鲁斯.韦恩’来说非常常见，因为他一下换回了‘花花公子’模式，答道：“能麻烦宝贝儿你通融一下，让我们再留个，嗯，十五分钟吗？”

克拉克窘得无地自容，然而他偷偷往回瞥了一眼。

那女人眯起了眼睛。

布鲁斯的手滑入克拉克的后腰，把他拉得更近了。“十分钟，”他跟她讨价还价时声线暧昧不已。“看看他那模样，我们有十分钟就够了。”

克拉克呛住了。

“ **现在** 就出来，韦恩先生。”

“啊，”布鲁斯往前迈了一步，交换了一下他们的位置，让克拉克背抵着服务器隐藏在他的身后，这样莱克斯的助理就看不见他了。“我们改天再约？”

克拉克有些希望地上能冒出一个洞一口将他吞下去，但他注意到旁边有一个小小的设备正接在一根数据线上，上面的倒计时已经结束，显示出‘传输完成’的字样。布鲁斯动了动身子，好像想要伸手将其摘下来。但那个穿着双跟高得可怕的高跟鞋的亚裔女人又往屋里走了一步，意有所指地清了清嗓子。他什么都没法做，而克拉克自己的角度也够不着那东西。

布鲁斯迅速把他们都推出了那房间，他夹在两人之间，表面上看起来是想把克拉克藏在身后，藏在那女人的视线之外。

而布鲁斯的背悄悄绷紧了，阿尔弗雷德的声音证实了这一点。

“如果那就是您回收数据的B计划，那还真算得上是一桩英勇绅士之举。我能期待您还有个C计划吗？”

克拉克在厨房旁边停了下来，试图去要一杯饮料以帮他们拖一会儿时间，但服务生都被电视里的内容吸引过去了。

墨西哥的华雷斯城发生了一起火灾。

有一个女孩被困在那栋楼的顶层上，但那楼顶是木制的，已经着了火，正在松动。那里的人救不到她，而楼梯也都塌掉了。当地的居民和消防队员以及媒体都盯着那扇窗户，她正从那里拼命向他们挥手求救。所有人都意识到了一个恐怖的事实，他们束手无策，只能眼睁睁看着那女孩烧成灰烬。

克拉克进退两难，他们还想要拿回布鲁斯的设备。

如果蝙蝠侠都在试图拖延时间，阿尔弗雷德也发了话，这东西大概真的特别重要。是克拉克打断了他们的计划，如果他当时没跟过去的话他们可能已经得手了。克拉克握紧了布鲁斯的手指，回头扫了一眼莱克斯的助理，她还站在机房的门口，如鹰隼般凝视着他们。

有百分之五十的可能她有所怀疑了。

新闻上的播音员受本身的专业素养所限，还维持着那稳定的声线。

几位主持人冷静地回顾着他们收到的信息。克拉克不确定他们的镜头是出于尊重还是自身的好奇，一直对准着那困在楼顶的女孩。她似乎试图在对家人喊出遗言。克拉克不知道她死去的那一刻他们会不会将镜头移开。死于烈火痛苦至极。那尖叫声痛苦至极。他没法看下去。

克拉克望向布鲁斯。

布鲁斯已经瞥了他一眼，然后朝电视点了点头。

**去吧** 。布鲁斯嘴唇翕动，好像他能理解克拉克一样。

他当然能够理解，那平稳可靠的心跳声道。克拉克藏起了微笑但感觉自己已然展颜。他放开了布鲁斯的手，往房间外走去。

布鲁斯朝他投去不悦的眼神。

“我想出去透个气。”克拉克对他说。莱克斯的助理在他的余光里若隐若现。“呃，我……”

布鲁斯哼了一声，假装自己并不在乎，然后伸手从托盘里拿了一杯香槟，顺势转身望向屏幕。这是一个明白无误的拒绝姿态。 **那就别叫我了。** 任何能读懂肢体的人都能听懂他的命令。

在外人看来，被这样强硬拒绝后，克拉克这一晚上不再露面都不会奇怪。他们的约会算是完了。

但他们是理解彼此的。克拉克走上楼梯，离开这座建筑，凭空加速起飞的时候，他知道自己不用在意布鲁斯刚才的表情，就像布鲁斯不会在意他之前的话语。

因为他们的心跳听上去一样轻盈光明。


	2. 薛定谔的猫

布鲁斯注意到梅西目视克拉克离开房间，随后她收回目光，盯了布鲁斯一眼，依然站在机房门外的厨房边上。有个拿着纸夹笔记板的人走了过来，向她提问。但虽然她已经转身去回答问题，布鲁斯意识到对方依然在用余光关注他的动静。他琢磨着莱克斯到底信任她到什么程度。因为不管梅西以为她撞破了什么，她明显是不会让他随意闲逛了，她事实上的手段还要再进一步，目前一副似乎是要远远盯住他的模样。

她那种特别的步态让他不太放心，而她身上套装有三处能藏下匕首。

但布鲁斯在厨房工作人员中间还是安全的；他忽略了对方，从一旁的托盘上摸走一块开胃饼干。

吞了下去。

“做的真好，”他边吃边赞美那些厨师。他们嘟哝着应和了两声，心不在焉，都在关注电视屏幕。

而一抹蓝色身影现身时，厨房里响起了阵阵低语。

超人。

主持人对着镜头激动地用西班牙语飞速说着什么，回应着节目组其他人的祷告与欢呼声。同时超人轻轻落到地面上，将女孩交给她的母亲。镜头里的群众潮水一样围涌上来，朝他的方向伸出手，如同试图触摸一尊流泪的雕塑。

镜头给了他的面部一个特写，而布鲁斯看到超人环顾四周，望着无数只伸来的手。主持人在现场直播解说，好像那外星人是神圣的化身，正在赐福众人。他们分析那是他喜悦的表情，浑身充满了安谧的幸福，带着克制的恩慈。那种修辞通常会在描述宗教艺术品时出现。

布鲁斯认为比起上述言辞，从电视屏幕这端来看，那人更像是不知所措，忧心不已。

他移开目光，瞥了莱克斯的助理一眼。她也在关注这则新闻，面上表情严肃，下巴绷得紧紧的。

在她身后，一名红裙女子目光与他一错，然后溜进了机房。布鲁斯从托盘拿起两杯香槟走了过去，递给梅西一杯。

“来一杯？顺便说一句，我喜欢你的鞋子。”

她接过了酒杯，但双眼眯了起来。“您还有什么事吗，韦恩先生？”她随手放下杯子，目光转回桌面上。她身后的红衣女子迅速回到了楼梯上，朝他扬了扬头。

楼上见。布鲁斯读懂了她的意思。

布鲁斯搁下手中的酒杯，又抄起了另外一杯，朝梅西举了举杯。“好了，我现在没问题了。”

他在助理小姐身前信步上楼，梅西的身影随即消失在楼上的人群中，而他赶上了那场非常尴尬的演讲的尾声。

布鲁斯花了一分钟回顾刚才的二十分钟。不可能超过二十分钟，他溜进机房可能最多花了三分钟，七分钟用来下载数据，后十分钟

那感觉像一个纪元一样漫长。

一直以来，布鲁斯在身为蝙蝠侠时比在自己构建出的布鲁斯.韦恩人格里更接近真实的自我。在他完成了多年的训练回到哥谭后，这种荒唐剧表演是必要之恶。他告诉自己这与普通人工作中跟顾客交谈、给混账上咖啡还必须保持微笑时的角色扮演没有两样。

“谢谢，祝大家玩得愉快！”

参加这样的慈善活动算是变种的夜巡，而它留给他的伤痛比在哥谭街巷中的夜巡在他身上留下的还要深。即使他能无视众多权力掮客与资本代理人冗长虚伪的寒暄交际，但名流身份下的现实一面让他必须在遭受短期损失和完成长期目标间权衡利弊。而各色美人追逐他的身影，如同争夺一份奖品。

他们演出了据说布鲁斯.韦恩会为之沉迷的那种人的模样。

他年轻的时候更擅长跟这些人一起入戏。这就像一场人人都投身的剧目，目的是众人皆知的秘密，攫取利益，利用彼此，如是而已。随着年月的增长，布鲁斯不断思考，这究竟有什么意义？

这么多年过去了，在牺牲了一切，交易付出了一切，失去了一切后，哥谭变得更好了吗？

过去十八个月里，他以布鲁斯.韦恩活跃的次数少于以蝙蝠侠身份出没的次数，同时感觉‘布鲁斯.韦恩’的伪装越来越难以维持。他在阿尔弗雷德坚持让布鲁斯多出去走走的时候会望向杰森的纪念柜，那样的坚持如更多事情一样逐渐消逝无踪。他明白今晚出席活动的成功会让他得到一句沉默的‘我跟你说过’，甚至一句关于子嗣的数落。

最有可能的是阿尔弗雷德在默默跟自己打赌，打赌多少句拐弯抹角的针对之词会让布鲁斯爆发，让他最终喊出“你 **怎么** 能这么说？”和“我不会找人代替他”以及“我的 **儿子** 已经死去。”

布鲁斯从没当着杰森的面这样叫过他，更何况——

更何况——

总之，这些言语并无必要。没必要说出口。那是多愁善感，他们还有工作需要完成。

他是他父母对这世间的遗赠。而布鲁斯是杰森的……他什么都不是。

但他可以是一个优秀的儿子。他能一直保护哥谭，可杰森下葬后几乎还不到一个月，那些飞船如同赛博朋克作品中的梦魇一样降临到他们的世界，他不得不眼睁睁看着哥谭的姊妹之城被它们破坏摧毁。布鲁斯不得不眼睁睁看着更多他所负责的人们在他面前死去或者受到永久性的伤害。

（一个小女孩在哭泣）

重点在于布鲁斯已经活得比他应得的寿命要久了。重点在于布鲁斯准备去反抗一位神祇，因为他不相信那是一位仁慈，善良，为人类着想的神祇。对那个外星人而言，地球一定跟一座瓷制的房屋没什么两样，在它沉重的指掌间遍体鳞伤。而布鲁斯拒绝让它毁掉更多事物了。

那传输设备连上了服务器。

**剩余七分钟** ，上面显示。

然后布鲁斯发现自己的手腕被握在一模一样的指掌之间。

他一瞬间内意识到如下事实：有人在跟踪他，那人行踪隐蔽，他感觉到有急速移动的物体搅动了空气，但并不是一拳袭来的风声。布鲁斯本人超过二十年的经历与危机中磨砺出的条件反射都没让他反应过来。

这位不速之客貌似无名之辈，然而布鲁斯早就做足了功课。他一直在搜集那身着蓝红双色的外星人相关的录像片段，试图分析它的思想和藏在蓝眼睛之下的动机。

他有一双蓝眼睛。

即使眼镜的存在柔化了面容的线条，布鲁斯依然分辨出了颧骨和唇部条的形状和前额上蹙起的眉毛。

**超人。**

他心中某部分在恐惧下尖叫起来，对此毫无准备。十八个月的怒火与憎恨在一刹那间从他身上爆发出来，直到他再次掌控住自己。若有另外一世，他会选择先以蝙蝠侠的身份面对对方，以愤怒和决心铸就的铠甲守护自己。（他的恐惧总会被铸成愤怒、决心以及力量。但他眼下来不及披上那副铠甲）布鲁斯.韦恩的护甲则由衣饰，微笑以及诱人转移目标的能力织就。由金钱与谎言织就。他压下纷杂的念头，收摄心神以获取战斗先机。

他要在这场战斗中存活下来。

**超人握住了他的手腕。** 他可以像折断屋梁一样将他的手腕一折两段，可以把布鲁斯像一只蝴蝶一样钉在墙上，可以——

像爱人在轻抚一样用拇指摩挲着他的手腕。

“啊，你又是什么人呢？”布鲁斯.韦恩对这套路驾轻就熟，虽然那一刻他脑海一片空白，神经突触却满足于将感受到的过量感官信息转化储存为长期记忆。

那只手形状优美，上面一点老茧都没有，对方的力度柔软，克制，即使目光迷茫了一会儿。对方的手指没有用力，拇指下意识地精准抚上他的脉管，仿佛在寻找布鲁斯的脉搏。

对方的指尖带着热意，但不至于灼人。

但布鲁斯依然会发誓超人放手时已经在他身上留下了烙印。

通往机房的门是玻璃的，他在心中提示自己。任何人往这方向扫一眼都能注意到他们在说话。

布鲁斯.韦恩需要一个在此驻足的借口。

是布鲁斯.韦恩，布鲁斯想到，把超人揽了进怀里，还读出了一个名字使得那双真诚的蓝眼睛眨了一下，目光中闪过种种思绪。那思绪切换的速度太快以至于布鲁斯根本分辨不清。那一刻他格外像一个外星来客。而一秒钟前，超人与一名迷惑惊讶的人类别无二致。

那只是个优秀的伪装吗？

对方微微倾身，因为布鲁斯顺着廉价的聚酯挂绳把他扯了过来。挂绳提供的拉力对超人来讲应该不值一哂，他只要不动就能将其挣断。

**超人还没有我高。** 他漫无边际地想着，视角超脱，望着对方的手伸向布鲁斯自己的脖颈，轻触他的脉搏。如果那双手在那个位置用力捏紧，差不多一分钟，他的大脑就接收不到足够的氧气，而就算训练有素如布鲁斯本人也只有晕过去。这非常轻易，一位体重90磅的女人就能做到，何况那双手能够击穿岩石。

布鲁斯失去了时间的概念，感觉脆弱无比。他的心跳在对方的指尖下无助地搏动，等待着那双手合拢收紧。等待死亡的降临。

等待证明自己的理念的正确性。

如果超人在跟踪他，他能够窥进布鲁斯的内心吗？他知道布鲁斯在追寻什么吗？他理解布鲁斯是多么想要让他堕入尘埃，在自己的靴底碾转，望着那张完美无瑕的面容因痛苦（或者与之表现相似的某事）中扭曲变形吗？

他的脉搏在耳畔跳动，伴着灵魂出窍般的恐惧，布鲁斯意识到自己离性起只有一步之遥。

“离近一些更好。”

**上帝啊。**

他要求进一步解释。（布鲁斯一定是错认了那声音中的欲望，一定是。因为如果他没错的话，为什么那外星人不直接——）

超人的手往下滑至布鲁斯疯狂跳动的心脏之上，如同他能听见它的搏动并且想要把它挖出来一样。布鲁斯在头脑中回放外星人触碰过的地方，手腕，咽喉，胸膛，然后得出了一个震惊的结论。

“…… **真的** ？”

“我之前不知道你是谁。”

“你不知道怎么能找到我？”

超人看上去局促不安，有些窘迫。束手缚脚。

布鲁斯知道吸引力看起来，听上去是什么模样。布鲁斯明白自己的长相，财富，地位让多少人希望能够将其据为己有，知道他们没有试图这么做因为布鲁斯不会给他们可乘之机。

而以超人所支配的力量来看，他完全可以将自己想要的事物据为己有。然而，他站在那里任由布鲁斯挪开他的手。明显是由于沉醉在布鲁斯的心跳声中而像一只猎犬一样顺着声音跟着他来到了这个房间——“你之前寻找过我，克拉克？”

“是的，”克拉克安静地答道，就像克拉克就是他的真名一样，可能它确实是。可能它曾经是。这是他妈妈给他起的名字吗？是他成长时使用的名字吗？他是像普通人一样在此处生活吗？

这改变了 **一切** 。这让他所有的计划变得毫无意义，一文不值。这太荒谬了，克拉克怎么能用这种充满敬畏与信任的眼神望着他，好像一个渴求清水的人一样望着布鲁斯呢？

“找了很多年了。”

布鲁斯看着克拉克，感觉支离破碎。他抓住超人的手，目瞪口呆。布鲁斯长满了茧，指节坚硬，上面有细小伤口的手指，感觉触碰着应绘在教堂彩色玻璃上的身影。

你想从我这里得到什么？他那一刻想，张了张嘴。（ **我都会给你。** ）

 

阿尔弗雷德如同一泼冷水一样打破了他们的氛围。

可以说时机选得不错，鉴于莱克斯的助理随后也过来干扰他们的对话。

而说起了莱克斯……

“布鲁斯.韦恩！”莱克斯径直向他走来，看起来好像弄丢了什么东西的样子。“我想让你认识一下，嗯，他去哪儿了？”

“别担心，”布鲁斯大笑起来，对着他扬了扬杯子，“我已经认识你库存的美酒了。”

“喝了有一欣四分之一的酒了吧*，我说得对不对？”卢瑟的目光仍然在扫视四周，神色显出一丝恼怒。“真是失礼，该有羊羔的时候却找不着了？”

**‘……无论是燔祭是平安祭，你要为每只羊羔，一同预备奠祭的酒一欣四分之一** ****** **，’** 布鲁斯心中抬了下眉毛，但假装迷惑地拖长了声音：“莱——克斯，羊羔是要配红酒的，不是香槟。”

“你说得对！”莱克斯欢呼道，得意洋洋地伸出一根手指，“那如果我带来红酒，你会带来羊羔吗？”

什么东西？布鲁斯记下了这古怪的感觉，或许日后会有用。

梅西出现在对面亿万富翁的肩旁，“莱克斯，参议员想跟您谈谈。”

卢瑟假笑了一下，欠了欠身以示歉意，和梅西一起走远了。

他们一消失在视线之外，一只秀美的手便搭上了他的臂弯。布鲁斯转头望去，毫不意外地认出了那名身着红裙的女子。

“似乎我今天晚上什么人都见到了。”

“是朋友，我向你保证。”她朝他的方向侧了下头，仿佛要凑近他的耳畔说一句调情的低语，同时伸手抚过他的胸膛，滑过他的外套。“我想你我之间的目的并不冲突。莱克斯有一张照片是属于我的。”

他外套内侧的口袋里突然多出了一点重量。

“这个，我想，是属于你的。我相信你会愿意有所回报。”

“你相信？”布鲁斯不喜欢欠陌生人的情，他的公众形象也并不让人信任。他朝她放肆地笑了笑，与其稍微拉开了一点距离。“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”

“我的工作是复原过去的事物。”她微微一笑，仿佛这屋子里的所有人在那笑容下赤身裸体。“我知道如何看穿残破的表象，发掘出只是需要……修复的部分。”

他几乎要苦笑一声。布鲁斯将其转为一声不怀好意的轻笑。“而你就是那个准备‘修复’我的人？”

她大笑起来，摇了摇头。

“我认为你是个比我们两个所了解的要好的多的人，韦恩先生。即使你自己有的时候已经忘记了这一点。”她微笑了一下，拍了拍布鲁斯的面颊。

即使到了布鲁斯这个岁数，他依然突然感觉像个孩子，感觉像在阿尔弗雷德面前或者逝者面前那样受到了责怪。

“你有我的联系方式，”她低头看了一眼他胸口的口袋。“可能还不止如此。据我所知，你向来底牌充足。”她又神秘地笑了笑，随即走开了。

布鲁斯望着她的背影，思考了一阵，然后拨开外套的左领口，伸手向口袋摸去。在光滑熟悉的数据传输设备外壳旁有一张名片。

他将其拿了出来。

戴安娜.普林斯，上面印着，古董修理专家。

注：*部分均为圣经旧约民数记15-5段落部分，欣为古代希伯来人液量单位，约相当于1又二分之一加仑或6升左右。以及莱克斯显然在不怀好意地以羔羊比喻基督般的超人。

*

另一种人生中，或许布鲁斯再花上半个小时闲聊社交终后于得以脱身离开之后，此时正盯着进度条，看自己的系统解码从卢瑟那里取来的文件。

他可能还会在显示器前失去意识。

这一世里，他心不在焉地磨蹭着双手，追寻着幻觉中残存的余温。因为虽然上一刻他与克拉克情思交涌，可两人却几乎没有触碰到彼此的肌肤；此刻只留下在他喉间、胸膛处的轻触以及他们指尖相合处的余温。

只有一面之缘便陷入这种状态真是愚不可及。布鲁斯知道自己情感激烈、长于洞察，接收信息及领悟其背后涵义的速度比绝大多数人的第一反应都要快，能够解开他人无法破解的谜团；这让他能够成为蝙蝠侠，踏上这条道路。

这让他别无他路可行。

为什么他能够行常人不能行之事，战他人不可战之敌？为什么他能做到的事情比整个警察部门所做到的事情还要多，而且甘心如此？为什么他能够理解那哥谭窄巷的那一夜（以及通过之后的无数夜巡）将注定他会为之奋战终生？

布鲁斯自那场悲剧降临在自身的那一刻起便明白，降临在一个人身上的悲剧可能降临在每个人身上，而他个人的痛苦只是他人痛苦的共鸣回音；明白他自己只是格外幸运在人生的前九年中从未体会过这样的痛苦，意识到他人可能终生生活在这样的伤痛中，日日负伤而行。而一定会有什么事情，某些事情是他能做到的、必须去做的。为避免更多的悲剧，他责无旁贷。

那一夜他目睹父母咽下最后一口呼吸时领悟了上天的启示，那启示永驻于他的心间。那一夜改变了一切。

今夜也注定如此？他思忖着。两者无法比拟。

他遇见了超人。他与克拉克交谈，他们连话都没说几句。这不一样……

这不一样。

（一个哭泣的小女孩被抱离一栋着火的建筑）

这都一样。

布鲁斯回忆起几天之前的一个夜晚。他终于发现那些人口贩子名下还有其他的产业，在被他端除的桑托斯团伙使用的藏匿之处外仍有另外的监牢。而很多女人被关在那里，无人照管，被犯罪分子如扔掉一把射空子弹的枪一样弃之不顾，可那天几乎已经是她们在缺少食水的情况下所能坚持到的极限。而他破开牢门后，却发觉那些女人都是被罪犯们承诺过的正经工作欺诱至美国，尽管她们基本上一点英语也讲不出，读不了。

如果这些女人连街头的路标都不认识，路都不会问的话，那就需要有人引导她们。但当时已经来不及去找既懂广东话又能有同理心能理解状况的人了。他不放心将这些女人交给警察照看，因为在那些人眼里她们语言不通、无人可以求助、没有身份、“反正最后也会去卖淫”。他不相信这些女人不会“被消失”。她们因追寻希望而来到了美国，布鲁斯不能放她们不管。

所以蝙蝠侠将他们领到了一所由他名下某家慈善机构资助的收容所。而落在他的耳中的感激仿佛电视中那令人不安的触碰，那把他当成救世主一般而朝他伸来的无数只手。

（他不是救世主）

目前蝙蝠侠独自一人在街巷间战斗。阿尔弗雷德提供远程支持，为此布鲁斯心怀感激。他也庆幸于只有他一个人会受到身体上的伤害，只有他一个人会面对真正的危险。他早已做好了计划，无论他犯下了怎样的错误，甚至因此殒身，从而导致布鲁斯的身份遭到了怀疑甚至被曝光，他都能确保阿尔弗雷德的平安与清白。

（他试图当好一名优秀的儿子）

克拉克望着他的模样就像他已然了解了关于布鲁斯的一切，而可怕的是或许他确实了解。他很可能看到了布鲁斯在人群中长袖善舞的模样，从新闻里听过他的种种劣迹，他发觉了他试图窃取数据，还帮忙遮掩痕迹。他多年以来一直在聆听他的心跳，而他的听力会敏锐到什么地步？ (不足以定位他的位置， 但可能敏锐到足以了解他除了——之外肤浅虚伪，举止放荡的一面。)

克拉克似乎了解了他的一切，但依然表现得如布鲁斯并非堕落的化身一样抚上他的脉搏。

他真的知道布鲁斯所求之事吗？他知道布鲁斯在寻找杀死他的方法，遏制他的手段吗？

布鲁斯非常清楚自己对哥谭这座美国重要城市的控制达到了怎样的程度：他掌控着这座城超过半数的地产和企业、令人难以置信的庞大社会资本以及藉此而生的韦恩集团对美国整体经济的巨大影响力。但即使布鲁斯拥有这样巨大的能量，经过了二十年的持续努力，他也没能完成自己的使命，他的父母当年做得更好。而事实上，布鲁斯想过他是不是让这城市变得更糟糕了。

如果存在一个布鲁斯信任的人，他理解布鲁斯所见到的一切，并能在特定时刻告诉他“ **停手** ”，为这种人什么代价他不愿意付？

（或者目睹了同样的事情，然后说“ **去吧。** ”）

超人能够容忍这样的事情吗？除了一只抚上手腕的手，他愿意接受其他束缚吗？

克拉克能么？

布鲁斯走到自家码头边，脱下大衣，卷起袖口。

他盯着没有星星的夜空看了好久。那星光消隐在哥谭的污染下，被城中众多工厂排出的浓烟以及条条大道上闪耀的霓虹灯所吞没。

他盘坐下来，起初感受到了从湖面吹来的轻风带来的一点寒意，直到他开始调整呼吸，控制心跳和体温。他从那些能在雪中光着上身赤足打坐而不受影响的僧侣那里学到了这个技巧。相比之下，他目前的环境算不了什么。

他更深地吸了一口气，然后放缓了自己的心跳。之后让心脏的搏动速度越来越慢，越来越慢。

那些寺庙中的上师能将心跳放缓到几乎停止不动的地步。他们可以以这种在外人看来已经死去的假死状态生存好几个小时。

一抹色彩从夜空上飞掠而来，如同一颗流星般陨落在不远的湖水之上，其尾迹在湖面上划出一笔皱褶，而他听到穿着靴子的双足轻轻踏上木板，朝他的方向走来，听到一双膝盖触碰到码头那“咚”的一声和一阵变得急促的呼吸。

他们手指相触之处的温差让他感觉自己已被灼伤。

**“** **布鲁斯。”**

他将脉搏的频率升了回来，使之能与对方念出他的名字时声线的颤动共鸣。

布鲁斯的意识逐渐回归上浮，他之前在全莲花坐时叠起了双手，但清醒后发现克拉克把自己的手置于他的掌拢之间。

他将克拉克拉近身侧时注意到对方眼神一惊。

布鲁斯平静回视。

克拉克目光中显示出万千思绪正从他脑海中奔流而过，但过了一阵，他放松了下来。

“所以说，”布鲁斯开口道，“这是真的。”

“你是故意的。”克拉克陈述事实。他的语气中没有难以置信，如同他已经经历过难以置信的阶段，没有愤怒，仿佛愤怒的阶段也已经过去，而直接到了事实陈述阶段，好像他已经接受了布鲁斯会这样做，对他有了足够的了解而知道他能做出这样的事情。

克拉克这样说只是让他明白克拉克理解他，而不是在命令布鲁斯改变行为模式。

布鲁斯无法直视这个念头。“你一直在听。”他转而说道，观察着超人的蓝色制服。从这么近的距离来看，这制服质地精致，上面有细腻的纹路图案，跟其从远处看起上去或者在监视器或摄像头里显示出的明亮纯色并不一样。大量折射光线的曲折纹路组成了图案的主体，那是一种无隙的循环镶嵌，一层不断变幻的伪装。

“是的。”克拉克移开了目光，又望了回来，缩回了手。“我可以不再听下去。”

“如果不再听会有什么影响？”根据布鲁斯放缓心跳后克拉克现身的速度，他基本上已经有了答案，但他想听一下克拉克会怎么回答。

对方似乎在努力维持面色不变。“会很难受。”

“讲清楚一点。”

克拉克思考时前额拧成一团，目光随之转动。“就像如果有人通知你、要求你永远不能再吃一口培根，或者永远不能再闻到玫瑰的芬芳。永远不能仰望群星。”

他的披风像某种奇异的液体一样积在他们身侧，堆起的皱褶泛起丝绸般的光华。布鲁斯想要抓住它。把克拉克拉近。

“你能做到的，对不对？不再去听。”

他知道克拉克会同意。

“如果需要的话，是的。”

布鲁斯命令自己的手保持稳定。

“这就是你要的解释。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。这些仅仅是普通的愉悦，属于人类的愉悦。没有什么布鲁斯不能交付给他的。但他感觉克拉克言辞所描述的内容只是答案的冰山一角，真正的答案要远比这复杂深刻得多，而从克拉克的表情上看，他也清楚这一点。

“这个声音对你来说很熟悉。” 对你而言，我的心跳听上去很熟悉。

克拉克注视着他的面庞，一只手五指分开按在他们之间的木板上，倾身前凑。“如果可以的话，我想继续听下去。”

这句话悬在安静的空气中，如同一只被扔出来的决斗手套。

布鲁斯想要向前挪近一点，想要交出克拉克所求的一切，而克拉克直起身迎上他但——他顿住了，或者可能是布鲁斯顿住了身形。

**有些事情你必须了解。**

**请允许我。** 克拉克一言不发地恳求。他的嘴唇近得诱人。

然后世界在他们身旁撕裂开来。

一个头戴红色面甲、身着红色制服的男人从波动的裂隙中探出身子。布鲁斯和克拉克快速打量了他一眼，提高了警惕，但他们并没有进一步动作，以免误解而导致的攻击。

“蝙蝠侠！露易丝是关键！露易丝是——我来得太早了吗？”这个人长长地看了他们一眼，呻吟一声，捂住了自己的眼睛。“哦我的天啊这次连位面都不对！”他从指缝里又往外瞟了瞟，然后再次捂住了眼睛。“感觉像撞上了父母的特别时刻，真是 **太糟糕** 了。”

克拉克挪了一下，挡在了布鲁斯身前如同要保护他一样，随之站起身来。布鲁斯也站了起来，从克拉克的肩后注视着新来者，同时观察起世界的裂隙，那里仿佛有一团量子云与闪电组成的风暴。

“你知道吗，别管这些了，超人，他们要来了。他会试图控制你。”那人说得飞快，语速基本上让人无法理解。“我都不知道露易丝还是不是关键了。哦我的天啊，可能是你，自己做好准备吧蝙蝠侠。我不知道，我得走了。”

然后他撤身离开，裂隙也随之合拢。

一片树叶打着旋飘落，被刚才的动静所产生的真空吸了过来，成为了其留下的唯一痕迹。

“好吧，这一点都不算不祥之兆。”

超人低下头盯着脚面，神情黯然，随后抬眼望向湖对岸。“佐德那种事情要再来一遍，是不是？”

布鲁斯顿了顿，抱了抱他，转身去开门。“来吧，有些东西你必须看一下。”

*

布鲁斯领着他走下楼。克拉克在金属台阶上行走时几乎没有脚步声，而他的目光仔细地扫过洞内的一切。

他琢磨着超人在一瞥之下能看清多少内容。

布鲁斯把他带到显示器前，之前的数据解密已经完成，现在程序正在搜索白葡萄牙人的信息。他沉默地点开了一个个关于某种发光绿色含氪矿石的文件，点开了相关视频和氪星细胞在该物质下破碎分解的模拟运算。并任由这些信息所代表的含义将他毁灭。

克拉克看过了资料，然后像完全没有理解这意味着什么一样转身向布鲁斯问道：“那现在计划是什么。”

“你还信任我？”几个单词随着屏住的呼吸离开了唇畔。

“你也可以把这些内容藏起来。”

他不会轻易放过这个话题。“我之前在做计划，没错。”计划冷血地谋杀克拉克。布鲁斯通过他的神色和肩膀的姿势说明了这个想法。

“是什么让你改了主意？”

布鲁斯发现对方注意到这句话让他不安地动了一下。在此刻，他是可以控制住自己那颗心的猛跳与飞速攀升的脉搏，可以让自己显得无动于衷的。

但他早已受到了触动，不是吗？克拉克从一开始就听到了。

还有什么输不起呢？

“眼下的一切。”布鲁斯回答，坦白自己的内心，明知这会让他痛苦不已却并未止步于此，“你在这里长大，对不对？”

克拉克耸了耸肩，“堪萨斯算这里吗？”

“ **堪萨斯** ，”布鲁斯以掌心抵上前额，不但长于地球，甚至……“怎么，靠奶牛、玉米和苹果派长到今天？”

“这个，我们家是种了玉米，但奶牛只养了一头，不过妈妈的苹果派确实棒极了。”

“你妈妈的……苹果派”。布鲁斯语气平平，试图掩盖住心中的痛苦。

“我要告诉你，玛莎·肯特已经连续五年拿到了我们县里厨艺蓝丝带奖，而且……”

克拉克的话音在他注意到布鲁斯的表情后逐渐消失。

布鲁斯不知道他自己流露出了怎样的表情。

玛莎。他母亲的名字是 **玛莎** 。

布鲁斯清楚自己与这座城市里的那些恶棍有多少相似之处，明白自己如他们一样都被哥谭所孕育定型，知道只要一个微小的契机，命运之手一次恶意的偏转，也许就是一个特别不顺的日子，就能让他堕入深渊。知道如果他没有阿尔弗雷德，没有金钱或者关系和权力，他与那些人可能毫无两样。

但从没有过哪一天像此刻一样让他感觉到自己与那个枪杀了他的父母的人已经相似到这种该死的地步。

他从来没有堕落到这种程度。（因为他也从未感到过如此无力，从未感到他的关系毫无意义，他的财富一文不值）。他终于理解了过去的几周里阿尔弗雷德试图在警告他什么东西。

布鲁斯会——

会去——

“嘿，”克拉克静静开口，双手悬在布鲁斯的肩前，好像拿不准自己得没得到触碰他的许可一样。

“我曾经计划要 **杀掉你** 。”最后，布鲁斯终于开口承认了这件事情，随即将自己交至克拉克的手中，倒了下去，让重力掌控他的身躯。

克拉克轻而易举地接住了他。

这不公平。他根本不配。

“我看出来了。”他说话的语气像已经原谅了布鲁斯一样，而布鲁斯不能理解这一点。他作痛的头颅抵上了克拉克的眉毛，对方仰起脸迎了上来，发出一声愉悦的轻哼。

这让人心神欲裂。

他们之间涌动着过于强烈的情感。两人已经离的那么近了，近到呼吸着同样的气息，能够看清彼此眉眼间细微的表情，能够看到变深的瞳孔。在这样的距离，布鲁斯无法不注意到他自己已经被彻底原谅（被视若珍宝，钟慕于心），也无法不报之以同样的深情。他想要打破这样的氛围，将其转为一个拥抱，一个吻或一次鱼水之欢，将其变得可以量化。可以承受。

他的肺叶因呼吸的频率生疼，因 **屏住** 呼吸的时长生疼。

“我觉得我最后下不了手。”布鲁斯说道。

“这我也看出来了。”

克拉克凑过来吻了他，不，这实际上变得更难以忍受了。布鲁斯感到愈发暴露，愈发无法应对眼下发生在他们之间无论到底算是什么的一切，这夺去他的心神，在他心海间升起群星的一切。

克拉克发出的声响在布鲁斯的骨架间共鸣，让他不由自主地蜷起了脚趾，使他倾身探去将那声音从克拉克的唇边直接啜饮而尽，让布鲁斯把手伸入他的发间，贴近他的身躯。

阿尔弗雷德砰地一声踏入了蝙蝠洞。

“很抱歉布鲁斯少爷，可我还要在这里工作。”

布鲁斯对此…… **呃，好吧，这话很有道理** ——他们正倒在阿尔弗雷德的工作台上，那桌面撑不住两个成年男性的体重加上阿尔弗雷德的不赞同。

在他们不好意思地从桌上下来之后，他的照料者故意将一个盛着一大瓶咖啡和三个咖啡杯的托盘隔放到了他们中间。而阿尔弗雷德简单问了两句克拉克的口味后，给他倒了一杯，然后径直递到克拉克的面前并把他盯得坐了回去。

克拉克接过了咖啡，飞快地瞄了布鲁斯一眼，仿佛在接受测试一般喝了一小口。

“我猜您不会特别反对收养？”

克拉克微微一顿，但仍然没有移开对视的目光，并且咽下而不是呛出了那口咖啡。

“不要理他。”布鲁斯带着仅剩点滴的尊严在绝望中开口。

“我想您二位或许也可以选择代孕。”

“阿尔弗雷德！”

克拉克又啜了口咖啡，能看出他在考虑措辞。他把玩着杯子，目光中流转出纷飞的思绪，任凭沉默发酵。

“我不反对孩子，但是，”他望着他们两人。“这种问题难道不是更适合留给第二次约会之类的吗？”

“几天后哥谭古典博物馆有个展览。”连成句的字词在洞穴中飘荡回响。但布鲁斯不太清楚是这些词是哪里冒出来的，也想不起是怎么时候决定要说出来的。

布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德转头盯着他的时候感觉被抓了个现行。

克拉克微笑起来，“而你想要找个伴儿。”

“之前还没考虑好。”布鲁斯给自己也倒了一杯咖啡。

“那到时候你七点来接我应该没什么问题。”

克拉克令人目眩神迷。布鲁斯一想到他权衡了与布鲁斯共度未来时光的可能性而不认为它是个坏主意，想到克拉克甚至乐意到跳着方步与他携手步入这样的未来，还能够随着布鲁斯的节奏调整自己的节拍时，他只能做到将克拉克留在自己的余光里。

“那是假设您愿意将今晚算为第一次约会。”阿尔弗雷德的口吻格外冷淡，语气里带着父辈特有的那种不满的腔调。但他说得并不是一点道理都没有。

“不，那是假设克拉克同意明天让我约他出去吃午餐。”

他朝着对方露出最“布鲁斯.韦恩”的微笑。

“怎么样？”

身着外星制服的克拉克表情高深莫测，从咖啡杯上方端详了他一阵，然后慢慢喝了一大口咖啡。

*

克拉克在他身畔低语，“那我们应该把这次算作第九次约会吗？”

博物馆以带有弧度的拱顶、曲线的装饰柱、环绕共鸣的回声、陈列在精致的玻璃贝壳型展柜里，如同在向哥谭的精英们致意的艺术品在他们周边画出道道环弧。而多数人不会意识到的是馆里差不多有六分之一是赝品，有的赝品几十年甚至几百年都未曾被人查验。

但是，布鲁斯沉思，完美的仿品也是有它们的价值的。比起被锁进私人收藏或卧室里的真品，如果这些仿品成了大众通往艺术殿堂的唯一途径，那又何妨让它们在博物馆的聚光灯下闪耀呢？

为什么不能在这里给它们一片天地呢？

“阿尔弗雷德会说这是第六次。”布鲁斯研究着超人的背影。面前的人并没有特意含胸塌背，但他的肩膀确实往前敛了一点以柔化身体的线条，身上的衬衫被胡乱塞在裤子里来营造出一种肚腩的假象，而他的动作中注入的力度让人们下意识认定这人体重足有230磅。

与此同时，超人在人们眼中既轻若无物，又自身既为引力的核心。他举手投足间似乎便有无穷的力量，而这比他身上其余一切都要真实。

**怎么样？** 他那天问道，克拉克后来以行动回答了他。一双热切的手抚遍他的全身，把他抵在湖畔宅邸的玻璃窗前；而被连根吞没之时他多年以来第一次感到身心归位。终于感受到了自身的存在与真实。

“阿尔弗雷德不知道我那天晚上后来又溜回你的码头了。”这句话说完，克拉克并没有尝试轻碰一下布鲁斯的臀部，没有充满暗示地轻拍一下他的后背，没有意味深长地伸手扶上他的手臂。他拒绝让那句话中的内容或潜台词影响到他的语调，或因此拉近他们躯体的距离。

布鲁斯对此又是想笑，又因 **挫败感而微微发抖** 。“你是把那次算作第三次约会吗？”

“哦，你知道一般人怎么看第三次约会*。”（注：西方有第三次约会时便可以期待上床的说法）

噢，他还 **真的知道** ，好吧。在阿尔弗雷德像一个任性的少年一样将克拉克赶走后，他以无言的词句和无数的眼神诉说着 **我跟你说过** 。布鲁斯出于自保逃上了楼梯。他正在给自己做着夜宵的时候发现克拉克在窗外礼节性地敲了敲他的玻璃，显然是又绕了回来。

然后不知怎的，他最终吃掉了布鲁斯一半的三明治。

然后，在充实的一小时后，他占据了布鲁斯一半的床。

至少他没把被单都抢走……

布鲁斯大概知道自己的脸色是如何变幻的，对此很不高兴，他走神了。他转而仔细观察全场，找到了想找的人。那名女子正在跟博物馆馆长在马其顿文物区徘徊。

他发现克拉克也望向了同一个方向，于是他们彼此交换了一个眼神，达成共识。

他们朝那个方向走去。

“这是亚历山大之剑，一柄曾经斩断戈尔迪之结的利刃。那是一场大胜。”詹姆斯.哈蒙对艺术品充满热忱，事实上有时过于热忱了，以至于有时顾不上在交易中精打细算，锱铢必较。这也是他未能跻身于最优秀的博物馆馆长之列的原因。如同其他涉及巨额资金流的行业一样，顶级艺术圈是个不讲情怀的地方。但那不是哈蒙的专长，也不是布鲁斯属意他担任馆长、韦恩基金会付他薪水的原因。

客户服务也不是。戴安娜.普林斯只是出于女性的礼貌纵容着他的喋喋不休，一边随口附和。

幸运的是，或许他那位下属察言观色的能力还是有所长进的。没过多久哈蒙就先行告辞了。

布鲁斯抓住了这个时机切入进来。“那是赝品。”展示一点人们印象中的‘布鲁斯.韦恩’不应该知道的知识有助于沟通开场。“真品在九八年卖给了——”

“而且那剑的金属结构看上去不对。”克拉克表示赞同，弯腰认真观察展柜里的内容。布鲁斯朝他扬了扬眉毛。

“看上去不对？”她问道，将注意力挪到克拉克身上。

“金属晶格的排布方式似乎过于现代了。”

他们互望了一眼，布鲁斯已经开始计划把克拉克拽到他的机械加工车间去测试这项能力了。

克拉克朝他展颜一笑，布鲁斯的嘴角抽了抽。

“多么有用的能力。”亚马逊人评论道，语气中带着一丝好奇。

“这能力我可拿手了。”那个小混蛋露齿一笑，挑了个 **布鲁斯甚至无法反击的时刻** ，用肩撞了撞他的肩膀，终于触碰到了他的身躯。“这就是为什么他带我过来。”

布鲁斯的双唇抿成了一条直线。“谁说我想带你过来。”

“那是说谎。”戴安娜善解人意地应道。

“我知道。”克拉克微笑起来的模样本该令他着恼。但他生不起气来。“他向来如此。”

“那不会没意思吗？”

“倒也不会。”克拉克瞥了眼布鲁斯的面色，拍了拍他的肩膀。“别担心，你还是很擅长说谎的。是我作弊了。”

“我也一样。”戴安娜微笑道，她金色缎带状的项链在光线下闪了闪。

布鲁斯在这两人再聊出点什么关于他的东西之前打断了对话。“根据我们之前谈过的内容，我给你发了几个文件。”多重加密后发到她的私人邮箱，只有她亲自验证身份后才能解密。

“哦？”

“我发了你关注的那个文件，不过你当时给我的文件里部分内容的确出人意料。”

“出人意料。”她带着一丝警觉重复道。

“不是坏事！”克拉克开口道，“你可以认为这里有志同道合的同伴。”

“我们可以共同组建一个能解决某些‘有意思’的问题的团队。”布鲁斯继续道。

亚马逊人面露怀疑。有那么一刻，她流露出几分防备疏远，仿佛一位下一刻就要礼貌拒绝两位聚过来的陌生男士搭讪的社交名媛。

“我们真心期待你的加入，普林斯女士，也真心感激你之前的贡献。这本不是你的义务，但你的确帮助过很多人。”克拉克这种天杀的真诚让布鲁斯想要紧紧攫住他的面庞。“你不欠我们的。你想考虑多久都可以。”

这当然会奏效。

她打量着克拉克，唇边绽出的微笑里略带自嘲，仿佛映着旧日的幻影。“已经很久了。不过我可以把行程再延长一点。”

“如果你需要住宿的话我可以安排酒店。”布鲁斯提议。

“差旅费已经有人付过了。”她让他放心，然后又长久地打量了他们一会。“嗯，今天晚上确实出乎我的意料。我完全没想到这场谈话的走向。而看你们日后的关系会怎么发展会很有意思。”

布鲁斯当然能够听出来她指的不是日后的队友关系。

克拉克咳嗽了一声，脸红了起来，他也听出来了。

“先生们，告辞。”她朝他们点了点头，以示告别及祝贺，随即径直离开。

他们目送她走远。博物馆内的声音随着她的远去逐渐回归了他们的耳畔。

克拉克轻轻喷了口气，“你有过感觉完全不是对手的经历吗？”

那是太常有了，布鲁斯在内心承认。热衷冒险逞能而且过于固执不愿低头的性格让他经历过的困境多到他都不愿意提。

但看看这一切最终将他引向何方，布鲁斯又瞥了一眼身旁与他并肩而立的男人。

他花了一刻钟想象如果他们年纪相当又同时披上了披风会发生什么。有克拉克这样的人相伴的的二十年会是什么模样？或许蝙蝠侠会习惯于有援军的战斗，或许他们对彼此而言都是彻头彻尾的灾星。或许他们也要花同样长的时间才能抵达此处。

或许他们一直没能相知相识。

“你是独一无二的。”布鲁斯.韦恩出于习惯应道，但克拉克认真地望着他，直到布鲁斯的假面消隐无踪。

他摇了摇头。“我觉得你选的角度是对的。可能还需要再见几次面，但她现在已经开始用心了。是你挽回了这件事情。”

“不光是我，”克拉克拧起了眉毛，“她也在考验你。如果你没能通过她的测验，挑起她的兴趣，那压根就不会有什么能挽回的东西。而她会加入团队的。”

他的话尾余音里充满希冀。布鲁斯自己之前从没想要过与他人合作，但他了解有人过去曾经想要与他合作，明白那样的人脸上会露出怎样的表情。他清楚克拉克比他更有人性，不像他那样身心破碎，他希望能有归属感。而布鲁斯会为他组建这样的团队；鉴于他们日后可能面对的危险，这是一种现实的策略。一种在布鲁斯没能从战场幸存下来的情况下负责任的做法。

“一个目标已经答应了，还需要联络剩下的三个人。”布鲁斯冲他弯了弯嘴角，“这样你就不是那个单打独斗的人了。”

克拉克向他投来一个眼神，“‘我们’。这样我们就不是单打独斗了。”

他脸上突然绽开的笑容让布鲁斯感觉内脏都被扯成了一团。布鲁斯试图如此说服自己，那个词什么都不代表。

“上帝啊，你真是让人分心，”布鲁斯边环视四周边抱怨道。这一晚上发生的事情和他们像青春期的孩子一样抓紧每一分空闲时间混在一起的过去几天都在证实他的观点。克拉克看上去特别熟悉他的日程安排；布鲁斯猜测自己应该对此感到不安，但他本人也在克拉克的手机上安了个追踪程序，还掌握着星球日报办公室的实时监控。

“那是坏事嘛？”

“你让我集中不了精神，”他拽了拽克拉克，使克拉克的目光挪到自己身上，“我得忘了你。”

“那你准备怎么戒掉我？”克拉克的每一个毛孔都透着纵容。

布鲁斯倾身凑近他的耳侧悄声低语，“准备通过用各种我喜欢的姿势上你直到对这事儿产生厌倦之心。”

“ **操** 。”克拉克嘶声道，然后大笑出声，“你觉得我们会有‘产生厌倦之心’的那个时候。”他的笑容扩大了，“你以为过度曝光会有用。”

以这个星期的发展来看，这是个站得住脚的问题。“一般一次就能起效。”布鲁斯沉思道，领着克拉克在不同的展览之间穿行，寻找安静的角落。他不允许自己考虑长久的未来，也从没有这样的习惯。他真心没想到能以蝙蝠侠的身份活过二十年，对他来说对自己的预期寿命只是以年而记的，而任自己纵情到对克拉克产生厌倦之心虽说是一条必经之路，但也已经是一种自我优待，因为这暗示他们还能有一段未来。而布鲁斯无疑是在宽待自己，因为他知道，他并没有未来可言。

“一般你‘一次’就——”被这念头击中的克拉克眼神都呆住了。“天啊，让我猜一下，你每月只跟某个新人或者你感兴趣的人见一次？剩下的时候你要不然忙于‘夜游’要不然就是跟你之前有过关系的人上床？”

布鲁斯眯起了眼睛。“这都是什么，而且你怎么——”

“你跟人过夜大多数时候都感到很无趣。”克拉克断言道，如同发现了新大陆，他忍俊不禁，“而你靠控制自己的心跳从中取乐。”

“我不知道你是怎么得出的这种结论——”

“哦，你不知道吗？”

“但我准备这周末什么都不干就把你困在床上。事实上，准备从现在开始行动。”他开始把克拉克往出口处拖去。

克拉克发出一阵金子般的大笑，而博物馆展厅高高的天花板捕捉到了这笑声，使它在空间中回荡，直到让人再也无法分辨出笑声的源头。而布鲁斯惊讶于自己究竟有多想停住脚步，继续听下去。

巨大的玻璃门被布鲁斯推开后将他们吐了出去，夜色像一个耳光一样扑面而来。克拉克被那夜色晃了一下，出于一分小小的喜悦，脚下顿了顿。而布鲁斯看穿了其中的含义。他往克拉克的身前迈出一步，恰好挡住他的前进路线并往他身上撞去，然后顺势带着克拉克一转，以免他们栽到人行道上去。他按在克拉克胸膛上和肘间的手温暖无比。

“小心点儿。”布鲁斯本意想要带着笑意低吼一句，但从他口中冒出来的声音却过于温柔，过于深情了。

克拉克的脉搏欢快地搏动着，好似他把身后博物馆的光带进了哥谭的夜色。他属于身后那样的一切光明美好的地方。布鲁斯很难放开他的手去给阿尔弗雷德打电话叫车。

他们等着车子来接，两人的呼吸在黑暗中凝出一团团水汽。

“为什么选择我的。”布鲁斯忍不住问道，而他真正的问题是，为什么 **选择我** 。他知道自己的生活一团糟糕，躯壳下空空如也。他知道克拉克值得遇到更好的人，是个比他好太多的人。但他也清楚自己还有那么多可以弥补、可以追赶。而布鲁斯总是会去做必要的事情。克拉克想要他，需要他，那他就会在他身边。但为什么？为什么——

**你的心跳** ？一只拇指抚上他的腕脉。

他重重点了点头。

“我也思考过这个问题。”克拉克仰头观察夜空，但并没有松开他的手腕。“你知道吗？也有人的心跳奏出了更强的声音，有的韵律节奏更加有趣。我也听到过更为缓慢的心音。我能分辨出世上心跳速度最慢的那个人位于欧洲或者临近的地区。别的地方还有很多人的心脏跳得很慢，主要都是运动员。倒不是说你的心跳不够舒缓，只是还没达到他们的程度……”

克拉克似乎在漫不经心地用拇指在他的脉搏上画着圈，但他们都知道那只是个表象。他画的每一圈都合着布鲁斯的一次心跳起落。布鲁斯感觉到他们两人的呼吸也在随之同步，逐渐放缓，直到他心中满溢安宁之情。

“我觉得可以说你的心跳听上去与我的是天作之合。”

克拉克瞄见了布鲁斯面上的表情，在阿尔弗雷德把车停过来的时候再一次大笑出声。

“你不相信我。那没问题。”他在布鲁斯的面颊上轻轻一吻，钻进了黑色的轿车。“我会让时间来纠正你的想法的。”

“我敢赌你觉得刚才那样做是个好主意。”布鲁斯跟着他钻进了车里。

克拉克已经摘掉了眼镜，将其拿在手里轻敲着下巴，一边凝视着布鲁斯，目光中思绪川流不息。在这个与世隔绝的狭小黑暗空间里，世人称之为超人的那个男人自然地舒展双肩，挺直后背，深深地吸了一口气。而，尽管布鲁斯在身后车门关上的那一刻便同样伸展了身形，当克拉克将他紧紧揽进怀中之时，布鲁斯依然感到了自己的渺小。

“你知道，长久以来，我一直……”

克拉克顿住了，布鲁斯因而挑了挑眉，不再去想怎么能够摆脱对方的怀抱。

“长久以来，我一直把自己想象成一只贝壳，承载着你心音的贝壳。这是个傻念头，对不对？”

“……现在呢？”

“现在我不需要想象了。”克拉克说道，依然将布鲁斯抱在怀里。

布鲁斯头脑空白了良久，那一刻唯有扑闪的羽翼或星辰在他脑海中充盈闪耀。克拉克的话语在他们共享的空间里回响共鸣。他特别高兴以现在的姿势他看不见克拉克的面容，而克拉克不转头也看不清他的神色。

否则他的思维都无法继续转动下去，分析那句话中的含义。

**你让我想要成为一个更好的人。**

或者——

**如你所愿。**

可能甚至——

**我知道。**

他深吸一口气，胸腔收紧；领悟的同时也在抗拒其所代表的一切。如果他不去看它，不命名它，不赋予它固定的条框限制，或许它便会无形无质，在布鲁斯无论还剩多久的生命中长存不熄。

“这太可笑了。”布鲁斯说道，不知道是在说克拉克还是在说自己。

“是啊。”克拉克点头同意。


End file.
